


What They Don't Know

by gelphieforreal44



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelphieforreal44/pseuds/gelphieforreal44
Summary: Elphaba wakes up after The Oz Dust to find herself alone in bed which is a normal occurrence for her. What isn't normal is next to come.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I just started writing this fic and don't know if anyone will like it or want to continue to read it. Feedback is appreciated.

It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Elphaba Thropp to wake up alone.

The standoffish girl had been waking up on her own for twenty years and it never had bothered her. Sure she would overhear stories from other girls at Shiz regarding how they had spent their weekends waking up in the beds of young lords in the making and statesmen only in town on one night business, but never once did she long to have an experience like theirs.

Elphaba Thropp was content being alone. Granted her green skin tended to be a sudden disclaimer for anyone who looked her way. A bad omen of sorts, warning potential suitors of the risk they’d be taking with her. She quite preferred it that way despite her ill looking features. At least she did not have to deal with the common practice of bedding and forgetting that so many of Shiz’s students decided to imbibe in.

No, Elphaba Thropp was used to waking up alone. However, she wasn’t used to waking up naked.

The green girl quickly sat up in her bed and immediately regretted that decision, falling back to the soft pillow beneath her. She grabbed her throbbing head, putting pressure right above her right eye where the pain struck the most. What had happened last night? 

She tried to think back to the night before her. She had sat in her dorm all day studying until Nessa had come to find her after her afternoon prayer. She had news for the older girl. Something about Boq asking her to a dance at…

The Oz Dust.

It all started coming back to her now. The ball Fiyero planned to hold for the students at Shiz. Galinda giving her the black hat as a peace offering. Well, a not so peaceful peace offering. Her arrival at the ball being met with nothing but laughter and hatred spewed from all directions. 

“God I can’t believe she even showed up!” She had heard come from who she assumed to be Shenshen due to the loud drunken shrillness of her voice.

“What a freak!” Yelled Pfannee in her equally unnerving tone.

What did she do after that? She remembered looking to her roommate. A look of sad shock on the blonde's face. What did she have to be sad for? She had set her up for this tournament! Galinda was always the spearhead of the hatred spewed towards Elphaba and she had no idea why. She had been nice enough to the blonde girl when they were first forced to dorm together, only deciding to fight back with curtness when her roommate decided to throw a hurtful jab her way. It was never Elphaba’s intention to make an enemy. In fact, she had desperately wanted to be the younger girls friend before all the tournament started. She had desperately wanted a friend.

Elphaba quickly shook those thoughts from her mind as it was not the time for her to think over her lacking social relationships. What happened next? The band continued to play, despite no one on the dance floor and Elphaba had...she had decided to dance. Alone.

Oz, what was she thinking! She knew very well that she had no formal or for that matter informal dance instruction before with her grandfather not seeing it as necessary for the green girl to learn the ways of the societal world. Something she was always grateful for but knew came from a place of disdain rather than a place of free will. How badly had she embarrassed herself? How badly had she embarrassed Nessa? 

Oh no, not Nessa! Elphaba thought to herself. This was supposed to be her younger sister's big night. An evening filled with laughter and acceptance and the younger girl's first real taste of courtship. How could she have ruined this for her? What kind of horrible monster of a sister was she? She had to apologize at once!

Once again, Elphaba sat up in her bed, only this time slower, making sure to ease her way up to a seated position. She slowly opened one eye to see the bright sunlight shining through the cracks in her and her roommate’s shade drawn window. 

Her roommate.

Had Galinda come home last night? Despite her sudden lack of sight, Elphaba could almost always hear her blonde roommate lightly snoring after a long night of partying. But Elphaba heard nothing. Did she embarrass her too? Enough to make the smaller girl stay at a friends? Or worse. Move out.

Elphaba slowly opened her other eye and looked to the right side of the room closest to the windows where Galinda would usually be asleep in her bright pink clad bedding but to her surprise, not only was the small blonde not there, but neither was her bed. What was going on? 

Elphaba quickly turned her head to check the left side of the dorm as well and to her surprise, her bed was not located in its usual position either. Instead, she found herself to be sleeping in one large bed, placed smack in the middle of the dorm room. How did that get there? Was she even in her own dorm?

Elphaba did a quick visual scan of the room, confirming that yes she was in fact in the room she had learned to call home but so many questions circled her head. Why was there only one bed in her dorm? Why was she naked? What had happened the previous night that led her to this moment? Where was her roommate? The questions continued to scream at her so loudly that the green girl didn’t hear the door to the dorms adjoining washroom open nor did she see the flash of blonde walk out into the openness of the space. 

“You’re awake.”

Elphaba quickly snapped out of her intrinsic trance and looked to the foot of the bed. There, in just a light pink silk slip, stood her popular roommate. 

“Elphie, I think we need to talk about last night.”


	2. Chapter Two

Elphaba stared at Galinda for what seemed like hours. 

“What...what happened last night, Miss. Galinda?”

Galinda’s face dropped into a frown noticing the honorific.

“Oh. So you don’t remember. I figured you might not considering the amount you drank.”

Elphaba shot up out of the bed and stood to it’s right side, glaring at the smaller girl. “Miss. Galinda, I can assure you, the amount I drank last night is both none of your business and ill effective in regards to causing me to make decisions I do not remember. I have had plenty of liquor in my time and not once has it ever affected me so poorly. So I’ll ask you again, what happened last night?”

Galinda stood with her mouth firmly shut staring at her seething roommate.

“What? What are you staring at Miss. Galinda?”

“You may want to put some clothes on.” Galinda responded shyly.

Elphaba looked down at her unclothed body, soon remembering that she had awoken without a stitch covering her. She looked back up to see Galinda rifling through her dresser drawers.

“And what do you think you’re doing going through my personal belongings?”

Galinda turned back around holding a black slip and handed it out to Elphaba. The green girl snatched it from her hands and quickly threw it over her body, crossing her arms tightly once it was in place.

“Again, Miss. Galinda, I ask, what happened last night?”

“Do you really not remember?”

Elphaba did not respond and Galinda sighed.

“Well, you showed up at The Oz Dust in that horrendious hat-”

“Which you gave to me!” Elphaba interrupted.

“Yes, which I gave to you. And then you began to dance all on your lonesome with everyone watching. So I asked if I could join you.”

“You what?”

“Elphaba please, if you keep interrupting me I’ll be telling this story far into tomorrow.”

Elphaba grunted and shut her mouth.

“Thank you. Anyway, I joined you on the floor and we danced together a bit and then everyone else joined in and everything seemed, well...nice. You seemed happy for a change. After our dance, Fiyero came over and gave us both a drink and then one drink turned into multiple drinks and well, we ended up leaving The Oz Dust with a stolen bottle of Munchkin Rum that you hid under your hat.”

“And what of Fiyero? Where did he turn out?”

“He went home after escorting us to a carriage that brought us back here.”

“I see,” Elphaba replied, “but that doesn’t explain the beds or rather the lack thereof or the fact that I woke up completely unclothed this morning!”

“Oh Elphie-”

“Why do you keep calling me that Miss. Galinda?”

“Because that’s what you said I could call you last night!” 

Galinda paused. She looked at the floor beneath her, carefully avoiding eye contact with her roommate.

“Please...please go on, Miss. Galinda.”

Galinda sighed and sat down on the bed, motioning for Elphaba to join her. Elphaba did not move from her spot.

“We came back here and drank the entire bottle of rum. You told me about the little green bottle under your pillow and your mother. And I told you about how I plan to marry Fiyero.”

“You just met him, Galinda, you barely know him,” Elphaba interjected.

Galinda smiled, looking up at her green roommate.

“That’s exactly what you said last night.” Galinda took a slight pause again. “You said that it was crazy for me to want to marry a man I just met a few days ago. A man I barely know. And I told you all about my parents and how they only sent me to this school to find a well to do man to marry and you said-”

“That you deserve so much more than that.”

Galinda’s eyes widened in shock. She opened her mouth to speak but instead smiled knowingly at Elphaba. “You remember.”

“Yes.” Elphaba responded, uncrossing her arms. She looked at Galinda, continuing to work through the night before.

“You said you had no choice other than to marry a wealthy man and become a housewife and I told you that you always have another choice. And then you asked me about my prospects.”

“And you said you didn’t have any. That your grandfather knew better then to try and marry you off to a man no matter how wealthy or powerful despite your position.”

“And then you asked if I had ever been with someone. You asked if anyone had ever tried to court me or tried to...bed me.”

“You told me no one had.”

“And then…” Elphaba stopped herself before she could reveal the final fate of the two roommates' night. She couldn’t bring herself to say it for fear that it was all a dream.

“Elphie…”

Elphaba looked directly into Galinda’s sparkling blue eyes as they begged her to release her final decree. They were so powerful, burning so bright into Elphaba’s core that it felt like she had lost all free will in one swift moment.

And then green lips connected with pink. Desperately grasping to each other, clinging to each other with each movement. Galinda found herself standing from her seated position on the bed so she could access the taller girl in front of her more easily. Pale hands snaked their way around a thin, long torso while green hands caught in silk blonde hair. It was all happening so fast, Elphaba almost completely lost herself in the moment.

Almost.

The green girl pulled away from her shorter roommate as quickly as her lips had attacked the smaller girls. She brought a hand to her own lips, almost in disbelief as to what had just happened.

“Miss. Galinda, I sincerely apologize. I don’t know what came over me.” Elphaba started, denying her roommate any eye contact.

“Yes you do, Elphie.” Galinda responded, “It’s the same thing that happened last night.”

“Mi-Galinda...did we sleep together?”

“No, we did not.” The blonde said, sounding almost disappointed. “We did come very close though considering our lack of clothing this morning.”

“And as for the beds?”

“You complained that mine wasn’t big enough for the both of us to sleep comfortably in so you had me magic them together. Though we were far from the point of sleep when you asked me to combine them into one.”

“I see.” Elphaba walked towards her desk and sat down in her chair, turning to face her books.

“Elphie,” Galinda started, walking towards the girl, “you know this is alright, right? What happened between us? Plenty of young women take on other female companions, even just for the night. If you don’t want it to happen again-”

“Miss. Galinda,” Elphaba sternly interrupted. She stood and walked to her closet, grabbing one of her simple frocks and throwing it over her head, removing her slip after it was covering her body. She stepped into her closet to put on her undergarments and shoes, blocking any view Galinda could have of her, “I have an important essay due for Life Sciences next weekend that I must start working on today.”

Elphaba emerged from her closet fully dressed, her hair manipulated into a tight braid that hung down her back. She walked to her desk and swiftly picked up her notebook and a quill. “I will be spending most of my Saturday in the library.”

She walked towards the door of the dorm and opened it, pausing within the doorframe. She did not turn around to look at the smaller girl staring at her but instead left her with a final sentiment. “The library closes at five today. I shall be back no later than half past if you would like to join me for dinner in town. We can talk about this more then.”

Galinda smiled to herself and looked up to where the green girl was standing. “I would enjoy that very much, El-Miss. Elphaba.” 

“Good.”

Elphaba quickly walked out the door, shutting it behind her.


	3. Chapter Three

Elphaba sat in the library holding her head in her hands. She had been sat in that exact position for the past few hours, paying no attention to the half finished essay in front of her. How could she and Galinda have taken such a leap, going from loathing every single small quirk each other possessed to almost sleeping together in the throws of passion? What was left to say to Galinda? What was left to do? Could she have a relationship with her roommate? 

Elphaba had never thought about having a real relationship before, nor had she counted on it. She had always assumed that she would simply live on her own, taking care of Nessa until the young girl found a suitor and then move to a small cottage somewhere in Oz to live out her days comfortably lonely. Now with Galinda in the picture...was there even room for Galinda in the picture? Did Galinda want to be with her or was it simply what the blonde had said prior, just an accidental night between two roommates, a one time thing. Why did Elphaba kiss her again? Why did Galinda kiss back?

Elphaba was so caught up in her own thoughts that once again she failed to notice a tall figure approach her.

“How are you feeling, Fae?”

Elphaba’s head shot up. There standing in front of her was Fiyero. He smiled and reached into the satchel thrown around his shoulder, taking out a small canteen of water and placing it in front of her.

“You should drink that,” he started, “the best cure for hangovers is usually hydration.”

Elphaba picked up the canteen and thrusted it towards Fiyero violently.

“Master Fiyero, I highly doubt this is any of your concern but I must inform you that I cannot partake in hydration with any substance that contains one hundred percent water.”

“Oh?” Fiyero questioned, taking the canteen and placing it back in his satchel, “And why would that be?”

“Because, Master Fiyero, like I said before, it’s none of your business but, I happen to have quite the unfortunate allergy to water.”

“What? I thought that was just a rumor?”

“Yes, well some rumors happen to be true.” Elphaba retorted closing the notebook in front of her.“May I ask why you are in the library on such a nice Saturday afternoon or rather, in lamer terms, may I ask why you have decided to bother me in the library, Master Fiyero?” 

Fiyero chuckled and sat on the table across from Elphaba. He ran his fingers through his dark hair and smiled.

“Oh come on, Fae. You and I are friends. You don’t need to keep up with the formalities.”

“Since when have we been friends? And when did you begin calling me by a nickname? It seems as if everyone in Shiz has become obsessed with dropping formalities with me and calling me anything but my given name!”

Fiyero laughed again, “Wow, Fae, you really don’t remember any of last night do you?”

Elphaba’s eyes widened,“Oh, Oz tell me I didn’t try to bed you too.”

“Bed me too?” Fiyero leaped off the table in shock, “Fae did you have sex with someone last night?”

“No, Master Fi-”

“Oh come on, Fae, tell me! Who’s the lucky lass who got the honor of taking the Eminent Thropp’s virginity?”

“Lass?” Elphaba repeated nervously, “Did Galinda tell you something?”

“Galinda? No you told me yourself, Fae. What does Galinda have to do with this?”

Elphaba’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “What do you mean I told you, Fiyero?”

“Last night at the ball. When Galinda stepped away to powder her nose with Shenshen and Pfannee, you told me you didn’t care for the company of men. Do you really not remember any of this?”

Elphaba shook her head as if the movement would somehow jog her memory. She was shocked to say the least. Had she really told the Winkie prince about her attraction to women?

“That liquor really did a number on you, Fae, I’m surprised. I thought you said you had drank before.”

“I have,” Elphaba stated, “I suppose just never in such great quantities.”

A chime rang out amongst the halls of Shiz signifying the turn of the hour. Elphaba looked at the closest clock hanging from the Northernmost wall of the library. Five o’clock. The library had officially closed. Elphaba gathered her things and stood from her seat, pushing her chair in after her. She walked closer to Fiyero and stopped before him.

“Fiyero-”

“Look, Fae, I already assumed something was going on between you and Galinda. You two were extremely close last night both in emotion and proximity. I know it was I that escorted her to the dance but if something happened between the two of you, I want you to know, I won’t be an issue and I wish you both the best in your pursuit of each other.”

Elphaba looked up at Fiyero who had a smile across his face.

“I know I’ve only been here for the past few days but I would really like to be your friend, Elphaba. Someone you can talk to when you need to work out wildly drunken nights spent with your illustrious roommate. Would that be okay?”

“I suppose so.” Elphaba responded quietly, “I’m not sure I’ve ever had a friend before besides Nessarose.”

“Well then consider me your first.” 

Fiyero stuck out his hand to shake Elphaba’s so as to signify their new friendship and Elphaba returned the gesture timidly. She gave the Vinkin a brief smile and walked past him towards the door, only stopping as he called after her.

“First friend that is.”

Elphaba turned to look at Fiyero who was already smirking at her.

“Your first will most definitely be Miss. Galinda and I can’t wait to hear all about it.”

Elphaba rolled her eyes. “You’re making me regret this already, Yero.”  
“A nickname?”

“Yeah,” she shrugged, “You gave me one. Might as well return the favor.”

And with that, Elphaba turned on her heel and left the library.


	4. Chapter Four

Galinda sat at her desk putting the finishing touches on her makeup for the night. She looked at the clock and read it’s time. Five Fifteen. Elphaba would be back any minute now. The blonde couldn’t help but smile to herself in excitement thinking about her roommates return. She didn’t exactly know why, but there was just something about the previous night she had spent with the green girl that made her simply giddy. She had never imagined these extreme feelings would come from thinking about her formerly loathed roommate but she wasn't opposed to them either.

She thought back to the night prior. She remembered how Elphaba sat down next to her on her bed and grabbed her hands, looking directly into her eyes, telling her she deserved more than a man she just met. She thought about the strand of blonde hair that had fallen to the front of her face, covering her eye and how Elphaba had pushed it behind her ear. She remembered their kiss. The first initial kiss they shared. She wasn’t exactly sure who started it and who reciprocated, but she knew it just felt right. The way the green girl’s lips danced over her own. The way strong hands raked through her hair. The way Elphaba pushed her back down onto the mattress beneath them so lightly, almost like Galinda was fragile. Breakable. While there was desperation in Elphaba’s touch, it was still soft and slow. Almost loving. Galinda was sure of two things in those first few moments together with Elphaba; that when her guard was down, the older girl was both sweet and needy.

Galinda had never seen Elphaba act so unhinged before. She had always thought of the girl to be stern, adultlike and harsh and to the outside world she was. But in their drunken moments shared together the previous night, Elphaba had all but unraveled. She was desperate for affection, clinging to Galinda whether they were engaged in a heated kiss or just laying in each other's arms talking. She remembered Elphaba’s immature whine for her to magic the beds together. She wanted enough room for the both of them. She wanted to make sure Galinda was not only comfortable, but also gave enough space for their sexual exploration to continue without fear of falling. She remembered the way Elphaba groaned in disappointment when Galinda said they should stop for the night. She had told Elphaba that they were both too drunk to continue and she would regret their final decision in the morning if it had been made. She remembered Elphaba promising her she wouldn’t, inching her way into her arms and falling asleep in that same spot with Galinda’s arms tightly wrapped around her, tracing circles into green flesh with a single fingertip. 

“What have you done to me, Elphie?” Galinda whispered to herself, not noticing her roommate standing in the doorway of their dorm.

“What was that?”

Galinda turned and looked at her roommate, a smile forming across her bright pink lips.

“Nothing. I was just thinking to myself.” She responded, standing from her chair. 

“Thinking about me?” the green girl questioned, cocking one eyebrow up.

“I would be lying if I said I wasn’t.” She started, “I’d also be lying if I said I didn’t wish you had been thinking of me today as well.”

Elphaba nodded her head slightly and put her notebook and quill down on her desk. She looked in her mirror, checking to make sure her hair was still in place.

“Maybe you should wear it down tonight.” 

Elphaba turned to look at her roommate who was still stood behind her own desk chair.

“It just looked so pretty last night.”

“What are you talking about? My hair was still braided when I attended The Oz Dust?” she retorted.

“I meant once we got home.”

“Oh.”

“Here, may I-”

Galinda walked over to Elphaba and stopped right in front of her, grabbing the end of her braid. Elphaba’s breath hitched in her throat, almost as if the green girl was afraid to breathe being in such close proximity to her roommate. Galinda chuckled to herself as she began untying Elphaba’s tight braid.

“You can breathe, dear,” she whispered.

Galinda worked her way up the braid, making sure to try and work out all the knots in Elphaba’s long black tresses. She swifty made her way to the top and with one final movement, let all of Elphaba’s hair fall around her face. The smaller girl giggled once again at the sight and pushed the strands that fell in front of the green girls face up and to the side so she could see all her sharp facial features.

“There,” she said, satisfied with her work. “Beautiful.”

“Galinda…”

“Yes?”

“You’re still...you’re still standing extremely close to me.”

“I’m aware. Perhaps I like the view.”

“Galinda, please.”

“Please what?”

Galinda took her hand and placed it gingerly on Elphaba’s right cheek, stroking it with her thumb. Elphaba shuddered and her breathing became exceptionally heavier.

“Please, my sweet. We still have a dinner to attend where we can actually sit and discuss all this.”

“My sweet?” Galinda questioned, “I like that. And what if we skipped the dinner and went straight to the fun part.”

“Galinda please. I really think we need to talk about this first before we do anything, alright?” Elphaba responded.

Galinda frowned and moved her hand from Elphaba’s face. Elphaba immediately felt a tinge of guilt for upsetting the blonde in front of her. She quickly grabbed her hand and placed a chaste kiss on the back of it, looking directly into Galinda’s eyes. The shorter girl’s frown immediately was replaced with a bright smile and a blush.

“So, Elphie, where are we going for this dinner?” Galinda asked, moving to retrieve a small clutch purse and matching jacket from the back of her chair.

“I figured I’d let you pick,” Elphaba responded, straightening herself out and clearing her throat, “You are the one of us that has a social life so I assume you know more places in town that are worthwhile.”

Elphaba walked to the front door of the dorm and opened it, holding her hand out to Galinda. Galinda smiled and took her roommate's hand, walking through the opening.

“I have just the place!”


	5. Chapter Five

The carriage ride to the restaurant was slow and silent. Elphaba had dropped Galinda’s hand the second they left their dorm and headed outside to the front part of the school. Galinda frowned at the lack of contact. Had she had been too forward? She knew her actions in the dorm previous to leaving were a bit extreme considering the lack of contact the two girls had all day. She had even proposed sex to Elphaba in a strange backwards suggetion. Skip the dinner and go straight to the fun part. What was she thinking? She had gotten so carried away in the close proximity to her roommate, standing right in front of her, running her fingers through those long tangled tresses that she didn’t even stop to think if that’s what Elphaba wanted. What if dinner consisted of Elphaba exclaiming her disdain for Galinda? What if she was disgusted in her actions. What if she was being told off? Broken up with before a relationship could even start! Did the green girl even want a relationship with her? What about Fiyero?

Oh Fiyero. She had completely forgotten about him. How could she have forgotten the Winkie Prince? She had only been gushing about him for the past week to anyone who would listen! And now what? She was supposed to turn him away in favor of her roommate’s sexual desires. Desires she held in return but desires she never anticipated having in the first place! What would Fiyero say? Surely, she was still attracted to the handsome young man. He was charming, intelligent, a great dancer and conversationalist. He was caring and strong, he knew his worth. He was the type of man who would make Galinda’s parents proud. But what about Elphaba?

What about the feelings she caught onto so quickly for her roommate. Sure, the green girl was a lot of things, standoffish, aggressive, angry. But she also held some of the same qualities Galinda determined special in Fiyero. She was intelligent. She was strong. She cared. Not about the way other people viewed her but about issues. Society. The rights of those who weren’t accounted for. She was a fighter. Passionate, sharp. She was everything that a true leader should be. But she was also insecure. Brought down by the insistent hardships placed upon her by her peers. Her family. The people who were supposed to love her. She was broken in so many areas of her life and yet she tried so hard to save those who were different. For the Animals. For those down on their luck. She was an enigma. She was a contradiction. She was confusifying and controlling and Galinda just could not get enough.

“Miss. we have arrived,” the carriage driver announced. Galinda had hardly noticed it stopped.

Elphaba opened the carriage door and leapt out onto the street below her. She turned to help Galinda out but noticed the smaller girl had made her way out of the other side of the carriage and was handing money to the driver.

“Thank you very much, sir.” the blonde said, handing over a few bills.

“Miss, the charge for the ride is far less than this. I’m afraid you’ve given me too much money,” the driver stated, trying to hand two bills back to Galinda.

The blonde shook her head and closed the drivers hand around the money.

“I’m aware. That’s for you to take home to your family. Thank you very much for your services, sir.”

The driver remained speechless as he took the bills and put them in his pocket. He tipped his hat at Galinda and rode off. 

“That was quite a large tip you gave him,” Elphaba said, looking at Galinda somewhat in shock.

“Yes, well, my fund here at school gets replenished twice a week so it’s always nice to be able to give to those who may need it more than I.” Galinda responded with a small smile. “Shall we?”

The two girls traveled up the front steps of the building and through a set of large dark stained doors leading them inside. The restaurant was nice. Extremely nice. Each table was fitted with a white tablecloth and formal place settings. The waiters were all dressed in black suits with champagne colored cufflinks and ties. Candles were set on every surface, illuminating the restaurant in a dim glow. Elphaba immediately felt underdressed for her surroundings.

“Galinda, why didn’t you tell me to change?” Elphaba whispered, “This place is far too nice for my current attire.”

“Don’t worry, Elphie,” Galinda responded, checking her face in a hand mirror she pulled from her clutch, “You look radiant.”

The two walked further into the restaurant, stopping in front of a large oak desk where the head maître d stood. He did not look their way, deciding to instead continue to fidget with the seating chart on the desk in front of him. 

“Hello, welcome to Tilly's. How can we help you?” he groaned.

“Hello Francis,” Galinda said sweetly.

The man quickly looked up at Galinda and his face turned to a bright smile. “Why, Miss Galinda Upland! What a surprise! Welcome back my dear! I didn’t see you made a reservation. I’m so sorry.”

“No no, Francis, I’m sorry,” Galinda started, placing her hand on top of the mans, “I didn’t make one tonight. This is a sort of spur of the moment dinner occasion and I just had to take my guest here.”

“Well, Miss. Upland, we want to thank you for your patronage. I’m assuming your regular spot in the sunroom shall suffice?”

“That would be wonderful, Francis. Thank you.”

The man grabbed two menus from the side of the desk and led the two towards the back of the restaurant. As they passed the other patrons, Elphaba was shot many a dirty look, something she had unfortunately become accustomed to. 

“Is that girl green?” She heard one woman whisper to another.

“God, how awful! What is something like that doing in a place like this?” she heard a man say to his date.

Trying not to let it affect her, Elphaba kept her head down and hurriedly walked behind Galinda. The two were continuously led through an open doorway in the back of the restaurant, revealing the most beautiful room Elphaba had ever seen.

Just like the front of the restaurant, each of the tables were adorned with white tablecloths and formal place settings but instead of the dark decor of the front of the restaurant, this room was made entirely of floor to ceiling windows that overlooked a large, glimmering pond. Elphaba was in awe of her surroundings. How did a place like this even exist? In Shiz nonetheless? The man stopped at a table located in the middle of the room, and pulled out the chair on it’s right side.

“Miss. Galinda,” the man said nodding to her.

“Thank you, Francis,” Galinda replied, taking her seat at the table.

“And for your guEAHH,” the man screamed, getting his first actual look at Elphaba since the pair arrived. 

“Don’t worry,” Elphaba responded, pulling out her own chair and taking a seat, “It’s not contagious.”

Galinda frowned and took off her jacket.

“Well, I must say, we’ve never had someone of your likeness eat here before,” the man started, “surely an animal has joined us once or twice but no one so-”

“Green?” Elphaba interrupted. She rolled her eyes.

“Francis,” Galinda said, holding out her coat, “Please take my coat to the coat check upfront. I forgot to drop it off when we first arrived.”

The man placed the menus on the table and took Galinda’s coat in his hands. “Of course Miss. Upland. Should you be needing anything else?”

“No, that’s fine. Thank you.” She responded.

The man hurried away, taking one last glance at Elphaba and shaking his head in disdain before he left. Galinda reached across the table and took one of Elphaba’s hands in her own.

“I’m so sorry about that Elphie. That was horrendious of him.”

“It’s fine. It wasn’t the first time something like that has happened and it surely won’t be the last,” Elphaba responded. She looked down at Galinda’s hand holding onto her own. Her pale thumb was once again drawing circles on her green skin. “Why do you do that?”

“Do what?” Galinda asked puzzled.

“Rub your finger back and forth when you touch me?” Elphaba responded, still looking at their hands.

“Oh!” Galinda exclaimed, quickly pulling her hand back, “I apologize. I was unaware that I was doing that.”  
“You don’t have to apologize,” Elphaba started, looking up into Galinda’s eyes, “I never said I didn’t enjoy it.”

Galinda smiled and placed her hands in her lap. A silence fell over the two again just as it had in the carriage. Elphaba looked out the window at the sun setting over the pond. 

“I always ask for this seat,” Galinda said, breaking the silence. “The third seat in, by the window. It’s my favorite.”

“And why’s that?” Elphaba responded.

“Because of the way the sun reflects on the white linen.” Galinda smiled, “in this seat it hits at just the right angle, that you can see the beginnings of a rainbow at the end of the table.”

Elphaba looked at the edge of the table and noticed Galinda had moved the menus previously in that spot. Sure enough, there was a slight rainbow left in its place. Elphaba smiled to herself and looked up to meet Galinda’s gaze. 

“What?” She said timidly, “What are you looking at?”

“You,” Galinda replied.

Elphaba looked down at the table, not sure of how to respond.

“I’m sorry, was that too much?” Galinda panicked. Elphaba looked up to see a worried look on the blonde's face. “I’m sorry if that was too much. I’m sorry if what I said in the dorm before we left was too much as well. I don’t know what came over me. I just-”

“Galinda, please,” Elphaba said, reaching over the table and grabbing one of Galinda’s hands with her own, “relax.”

The blonde smiled shyly. 

“So, how do we start this conversation?” She asked.

“Well, I think we should look at it logically,” Elphaba responded.

Galinda snorted, “Of course you want to look at it logically.”

“Well, how would you look at the situation?” Elphaba questioned.

“Emotionally. Physically. We almost had sex, Elphie.”

“So I’ve been told.”

Galinda frowned, “You really don’t remember?”

“I remember parts of the night. Certainly not all of what transpired but, I’m putting the pieces together. Slowly.”

“And what about this morning? Surely you remember that, Elphie.”

“Well of course I have recollection of that. How could I not?”

“You kissed me this morning, Elphie.”

“I did.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” Elphaba responded, dropping Galinda’s hand, “I suppose because I wanted to?”

“And?”

“And what Miss. Galinda? What would you like me to say?” Elphaba said angrily.

“Elphie, you know you can drop the honorific, you’ve been doing it all night.”

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

“And you can stop talking with such formalities. You don’t need to be entirely proper when you speak to me.”

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you are talking about, Miss. Galinda. The way I speak is just as it always has been. Regardless of with you or someone else.”

“Elphaba.”

Galinda gave Elphaba a sad look. She knew exactly what the green girl was doing. Retreating back to old defenses. Building her walls up higher and higher. Shutting the blonde out. Elphaba crossed her arms and sighed, looking down at the table.

“What about Fiyero?” She asked.

“What about him?”

“He escorted you to the dance, Galinda. Surely you feel something for him.”

It was now Galinda’s turn to sigh. She reached over the table and once again, took the green girl's hand in her own.

“Elphaba, before anything progresses with Fiyero, I want to know how you feel.”

“Well, it shouldn’t be what I feel, Galinda. What do you want?”

Elphaba looked straight into Galinda’s eyes. Galinda met her gaze and responded with three simple words. 

“I want you.”


	6. Chapter Six

I want you. I want you. I want you. 

The words continued to replay in Elphaba’s head after they escaped the blonde girls lips. She wanted her. Galinda wanted her. To say the green girl was shocked would be an understatement. How could someone so popular, so perfect, want her?

The pair continued their dinner, trying their very best to act as comfortable with each other as possible. Galinda had ordered a bottle of champagne for the table, despite the lingering hangovers both girls still had. The food had been exquisite, Elphaba opting for a vegetarian dish considering her feelings towards animals. That was the thing she found most troublesome about restaurants in Oz, never knowing if the meat prepared was Animal or animal. Sure there were plenty of eateries that promised a one hundred percent animal meat preparation but Elphaba could never find herself trusting that decree. 

When the check came, Galinda didn’t even take it from the waiters hands to look at the price. She simply handed him one of her many credit cards and smiled politely as he left the table.

“Galinda,” Elphaba started.

“Yes, dear?” the blonde responded, pulling out her hand mirror.

“You paid for the carriage here, you should have let me pay the bill.”

“Oh Elphie,” Galinda giggled. She opened the small mirror and checked to make sure her lipstick hadn’t smudged during the meal. Smiling to herself, she closed the mirror and placed it back in her clutch.

“Galinda, I’m being serious,” Elphaba stated, “You know I also have a large sum of funds that my grandfather refills quite frequently. Surely more than enough to pay for our date.”

Galinda looked up from her purse at Elphaba.

“So this is a date?” the blonde smiled.

“Of course it is? I mean considering everything that’s happened between us thus far.” Elphaba began, “Why? Did...did you not want it to be a date? I apologize if I wasn’t interesting enough company. I don’t tend to fare well in social settings.”

“No! Elphie, you were wonderful company!” Galinda interjected. She paused, looking at the green girls hands from across the table, wanting to reach out and grab them once again like the pair had been doing periodically throughout their night. However, something stopped her from doing so. An intimate question rolling around in her head. Something she didn’t want to have to ask of her roommate but couldn’t contain. “Does this mean we’re together?”

Elphaba immediately grew nervous, a look of panic creeping onto her face. “Would you like to be together?”

“Are you asking or insisting?” Galinda smiled.

“Both,” Elphaba responded, smiling back at Galinda, “I suppose I’m asking you if you would want to be my girlfriend.” 

Galinda stared at Elphaba, still producing the brightest of smiles. She laughed to herself and brought a hand up to her own cheek, feeling the flush underneath the pale skin there. 

“Well?” Elphaba questioned. 

“On one condition, Miss. Elphaba.”

“And what would that be, Miss Galinda?”

“You’d also want to be my girlfriend in return.”

Elphaba breathed out. She hadn’t realized she had been holding her breath the entire time she waited for an answer. She shook her head and smiled, finally taking the leap and reaching over the table to take Galinda’s hand in her own.

“I would like nothing more, my sweet.”

The man who initially showed the two to their table came back into the room. In his hands were Galinda’s credit card and her jacket. 

“Miss. Upland, I hope everything was satisfactory,” he said handing back her card.

“Oh yes. It was wonderful Francis, thank you,” she responded. Galinda opened her purse and placed her credit card inside, taking out another small stack of bills and placing half on the table. She stood from her seat and the man held open her coat for her, helping her put it on. She turned and smiled, handing the other half of the bills to him.

“Thank you again for all your help.”

“Not a problem, Miss. Upland,” he responded, taking the money and stuffing them in his pocket. “We hope to see you again soon.”

“I’m sure we’ll be back later this week,” Galinda smiled. 

The man nodded his head slightly in agreement, shot Elphaba another semi disgusted look and left the room. Elphaba rolled her eyes and stood up.

“You really tipped him too?” She asked.

“Oh my, Elphie.” Galinda started, walking towards Elphaba. She reached up and took a strand of the green girl's hair in her hand, twirling it around her fingers, “I tipped him significantly less than normal. You see, I made sure all my bills were in order from the biggest on the bottom to the smallest on top. While it may look like I tipped Francis half, I certainly did not give him as much as our wonderful waiter.”

“Why?”

“Because dear, in the world of high society living, money means everything. How much or how little you give says a lot about your experience. Essentially with the amount I gave Francis, I was saying that I wasn’t happy with his service or the way he treated you.”

“Then why even tip?” Elphaba questioned.

Galinda giggled and pushed the strand of hair she was playing with behind Elphaba’s ear. “You are so intelligent when it comes to academics, Elphie. But you have a lot to learn about high society, dear.”

Elphaba shuddered at not only the close contact with the smaller girl but also the meaning behind her words. Galinda was right. Elphaba had no notion of the unwritten rules of high society. It was confusing in its own twisted, extremist ways. Elphaba had never thought of how intrinsically backwards all upper class antics were and she was in awe of how Galinda was able to understand them with ease.

“Now,” Galinda started, taking Elphaba’s hand in her own, “Shall we call a carriage? I think it’s time to head home, don’t you think.”

Galinda winked at Elphaba and the green girl gulped, nodding in response. The smaller girl turned, still holding Elphaba’s hand in her own, and walked her back through the restaurant and out through the front doors. 

It was going to be an interesting night.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING: SMUT/SEX SCENE

The carriage ride back to the dorms had been just as silent as their first, only this time, for different reasons. Galinda and Elphaba held hands the whole way home, the smaller girl snuggling into her girlfriend’s side and running her finger up and down the taller girl's arm. 

Once the carriage had stopped, Elphaba had quickly opened the door, hopping out onto the pavement below her, actually getting the opportunity to help Galinda this time. The blonde had paid the driver and tipped him handsomely like she had to previously, grabbing Elphaba’s hand and quickly dragging her inside Crage Hall.

Elphaba was the one to open the door, fumbling with her key ever so slightly. She didn’t know what to expect from her girlfriend. Was the small blonde going to even let her open the door before she started with her advances? Or would she get the chance to open the door and shut it fully before Galinda made her move?

Neither proved to be true.

Elphaba opened the door, holding it for Galinda who smiled and walked inside. The green girl closed it behind them, making sure to lock it tightly and turned to look at her girlfriend. The blonde was standing by her desk, removing her jacket and shoes. She placed her clutch carefully on the hard wood in front of her and turned to meet Elphaba’s intense stare.

“So, now wh-”

Elphaba all but leapt across the room, grabbing Galinda and pressing their lips together. She was shocked at her own boldness with the blonde but couldn’t bring herself to regret the decision. Just like their kiss that very morning, the two women all but attacked each other, their lips moving in desperate synchronicity. Elphaba’s hands wrapped completely around the smaller girl, pulling her delicate frame closer to herself. Galinda smiled into the kiss, ever so lightly pushing Elphaba backwards until she fell back on their bed. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Elphie?” Galinda asked, panting heavily.

Elphaba looked back at her and smirked. Her dark brown eyes almost black with lust. “I have never wanted anything more, my sweet.”

That was all Galinda needed to hear. 

Galinda’s mouth attacked Elphaba’s neck, lips dragging against the green girl's sharp collarbone. Elphaba groaned at the contact, her hands moving from their place on her girlfriends back, traveling up until they became tangled in blonde hair. 

“Galinda,” she moaned as the blonde kissed a particularly sensitive spot. Her hips bucked in response coming in contact with Galinda’s left leg. The smaller girl chuckled and moved her mouth up to the green girl's ear.

“Someone’s excited,” she whispered, lightly biting down on the taller girl's earlobe.

“Galinda please,” Elphaba started. Before she could get the rest of her sentence out, the blonde pressed their lips together passionately quick.

“Shh,” she said, eliciting another moan from the green girl beneath her, “We’re just getting started, love.”

Galinda smiled again, kissing Elphaba’s lips and making her way back down to her neck. She quickly found the taller girl's pulse point and kissed it lightly, making sure to just barely graze it before opening her mouth and sucking inwards. Elphaba moaned in response, taking a handful of Galinda’s hair and tightening her hand in it. Once again, the green girl’s hips bucked into her girlfriend's leg, desperate for contact.

As she continued her work, an idea struck Galinda. She smirked into Elphaba’s neck and summoned her training wand to the bed. She took it in her hand and whispered an incantation. 

“Galinda, what are you-oooh.”

Elphaba felt the vibrating tip of the wand touch between her legs. She looked up at Galinda who had a devilish look on her face.

“Just something to hold you over for a little bit,” she said, winking and returning to the green girl's neck. 

“How did you do that?” Elphaba asked, nearly breathless.

“Magic,” Galinda responded with a smile. She sat up on her knees, stradling Elphaba, taking the bottom of her frock in her hands. It had already ridden up the tall girl’s body quite a bit, stopping just below where the wand was continuing to turn. “Now, let’s get this off of you, shall we?”

Galinda lightly moved the frock further and further up Elphaba’s body, quickly realizing that her girlfriend wasn’t wearing a bra.

“Why, Miss. Elphaba, I didn’t know that you venture out into the world with only half your undergarments on. Is this a usual occurrence?” she questioned teasingly. 

“Most days, yes,” Elphaba responded breathlessly, “I don’t have much that needs support on my body so why bother.”

Galinda giggled and continued moving the frock up Elphaba’s body, slipping it over her arms and stopping once she reached the green girl's neck.

“You’re going to have to sit up, sweetheart,” she whispered.

Elphaba quickly sat up, not realizing that her change in position would push the wand further into her wanting center. She moaned loudly as Galinda removed the frock fully from her body and laid her back down on the bed.

“Much better,” the blonde smiled.

Galinda bent down once again, connecting her lips with her girlfriends. She made her way down green skin, stopping as she hovered over a dark green nipple. She looked up at Elphaba, making sure the older girl was ready to take the next step. One smiling nod from the green girl was all it took as the blonde moved down, taking the exposed bud in her mouth and sucking lightly. 

Elphaba groaned as Galinda continued her extreme appreciation for the girl underneath her. After a while, she moved to the girl’s right breast, giving it the same treatment she had given the left. The blonde brought her hand up Elphaba’s unattended nipple, toying with it through her fingertips as her other hand dragged slowly down to her buzzing wand, brushing up alongside it over her girlfriend’s undergarments. 

“Galinda-,” the green girl moaned. She hardly knew how much of this she could take.

“Sweet Oz, Elphie. You are so impatient,” Galinda teased back.

Elphaba placed her hands at the bottom of Galinda’s dress, trying to pull it up unsuccessfully. 

“Glin, please,” she started, “I wanna see you too.”

Galinda laughed and shook her head, moving Elphaba’s hands to the zipper behind her back. She manipulated her girlfriend’s hand, helping the green girl pull the dress open slowly.

“Oh my sweet Elphie. When will you learn that none of my dresses can be pulled over my head?”

“Did I-”

“Yes you did the same thing last night, dear,” Galinda smiled, remembering how angry Elphaba got at her inability to take off a simple dress. “From here on out, just remember if you want to get me out of my clothes,” Galinda started, taking Elphaba’s hands and unhooking her bra, “you’ll have to do so from the back.”

Elphaba groaned again as Galinda stood to remove her dress and bra from her body. She quickly climbed back on top of Elphaba, moving both hands to her wand, stopping the vibrations.

“Hey!” Elphaba shouted.

“Don’t worry, Elphie,” Galinda laughed, hooking her fingers at the top of her girlfriends underwear, “I have something much better in store.”

The blonde kissed the spot directly above Elphaba’s underwear and started pulling them slowly down the green girl's body. Once they were completely removed, Galinda began to kiss up Elphaba’s right leg, coming closer and closer to her throbbing center. She stopped, hovering above the girl's slick heat.

“Are you sure, Elphie?”

“Absolutely.”

And with that last conformation, Galinda connected with the most needing part of Elphaba’s body. She carefully licked up the green girl’s wet folds, retracing her pattern with more pressure a second time. Elphaba moaned, her hands flying into the smaller girl's hair.

Galinda continued her movements, listening attentively to the sounds her girlfriend was making, repeating anything that made the green girl exceptionally louder. 

She began to pick up her pace, paying closest attention to the hardened bundle of cells at the top of Elphaba’s wet center. She continued, entering a single digit into Elphaba, curling it once it was fully in. 

“Fuck, Galinda!” Elphaba shouted.

Galinda continued her movements, slowly adding another finger, curling them in tandem. She fastened her pace, listening to the strained sounds that slipped through her girlfriends lips.

“Galinda, I’m going to-” Elphaba started, not being able to get the last word out.

“Cum for me, Elphie.” Galinda demanded.

And with that last request, Elphaba moaned, screaming out Galinda’s name as white heat overtook her. She felt her body stiffen and start to shake, a roar of explosions clouding her every thought. She lay there, covered in sweat, and came down from her high to the feeling of the blonde girl kissing her back to reality. She opened her eyes and stared into baby blue pools of bliss.

“So?” Galinda smiled, pushing a strand of hair out of Elphaba’s face.

“You are marvelous, my sweet” Elphaba said. She kissed the smaller girl and wrapped her arms tightly around her, trying to switch their positions. Galinda pulled back to Elphaba’s surprise.

“Tonight was about you, Elphie. I’m sure you can return the favor tomorrow,” she said, kissing the tip of Elphaba’s nose.

The blonde girl opened her arms and Elphaba inched her way into them as she had drunkenly the night prior, kissing her girlfriend once more before drifting asleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

Elphaba awoke the next morning to the smell of warm, sweet vanilla and maple. She opened her eyes ever so slightly, to see her blonde girlfriend standing by the dorm's freshly opened window. Elphaba smiled to herself. This was a sight she could get used to waking up to.

The green girl yawned and lifted the duvet covering her, sliding out of bed. She slowly walked over to where Galinda was standing, wrapping her arms around the girl’s torso and kissing her on the cheek. 

“Good morning, love” Galinda said, turning her head ever so slightly. She gave Elphaba a quick kiss and turned back to the task in front of her.

“What are you doing?” Elphaba whispered, placing her chin on the blonde girl’s shoulder. 

“I’m making breakfast!” she responded excitedly.

Galinda took her training wand and turned it ever so slightly. A cream colored liquid began pouring out of thin air, making contact with some invisible force before it hit the ground. The liquid formed a circle, beginning to sizzle before Elphaba’s eyes.

“How?” the green girl questioned.

“It’s a simple conjuring spell, Elphie,” Galinda giggled, “First you conjure the batter. Then to cook it, you manipulate a heat source. It can be anything used for warming; a light, a fire-”

“The sun?” 

“Exactly,” Galinda smiled, flipping the batter to its uncooked side.

“And once you manipulate the heat source, you can pour your batter and…” Galinda flicked her wrist, conjuring a light pink plate into her left hand. She lifted the fully cooked batter with her wand and placed it ever so lightly in the plates center. Smiling, Galinda turned to her girlfriend, holding out the plate for the taller girl to take. “Pancakes!” 

“Glin, isn’t that the same wand you used last night to…” Elphaba started, cocking her head to the side, remember the night before.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, Elphie. Wands are self cleaning. After each individual spell the wand resets itself so there’s no residual magic. It’s completely sanitary.” Galinda smiled up at Elphaba and the green girl smiled back, taking the plate in her hands and moving to place it on Galinda’s desk. 

“I’m surprised Madame Morrible hasn’t taught you that yet. You’ve been a part of her seminar far longer than I have. I’ve never even attended a class. My first meeting with her is tomorrow.”

“She’s not teaching me wand skills, my sweet.” Elphaba responded, moving towards her dresser. “She’s focusing on only hand magic with me.”

“I’d certainly be interested in experiencing your hand magic,” Galinda said with a smirk.

“Galinda!”

“What?” the blonde laughed, flipping the pancakes in front of her, “I would! I’m not ashamed of that.”

Elphaba shook her head and opened the top drawer of her dresser. She pulled out a pair of mens tight fitted slacks and a white mens undershirt, quickly putting them on over her unclothed body. Galinda turned and looked at her girlfriend.

“I didn’t know you owned those,” she said.

“I’ve never worn them while you were home,” Elphaba responded, grabbing the plate she placed on Galinda’s desk, “I find that they’re more comfortable than frocks. Slacks just give me more room to move around without fear that my skirt will fly up.”

Elphaba walked her plate back over to Galinda who placed a few more pancakes on top of the initial one she made.

“We need a place to eat these, don’t we?” the blonde asked.

“We can just eat on the bed,” Elphaba responded.

“Nonsense!” Galinda turned to her left flicking her wanded wrist and a small table and two chairs appeared, matching perfectly with the decorum of the room.

“Why do I have the sudden gut feeling that you’re going to end up redoing the entire dorm?” Elphaba teased, walking her plate over to the table.

“You know, I have been thinking about it, Elphie.” Galinda responded, conjuring her own plate and placing the rest of the pancakes on it. She followed her girlfriend and placed her plate across from Elphaba’s, taking a seat. “I could have this room looking a lot nicer. I would just have to remember to change it all back once the end of the year came.”

Galinda pointed her wand at the table, producing syrup, butter, silverwave, cream, sugar and two mugs of steaming coffee. She smiled, passing the pink mug to Elphaba and keeping the green for herself.

“How are you so good at magic?” Elphaba asked, staring at Galinda in awe, “You haven’t started with Morrible yet. How do you even know how to do any of this?”

“I was trying to major in sorcery, Elphie. You know that.” Galinda responded, taking the cream and pouring almost half of it into her own coffee, “I had studied spells all summer! I’ve probably read almost every book Gillikin has to offer on magic, which really isn’t that many considering the lack of witches and wizards in the Uplands. I wrote my entrance essay on sorcery!”

“Ah yes, how could I forget,” Elphaba smiled, “Magic Wands: Need They Have A Point.”

“Yes they do, actually.” Galinda started, looking Elphaba dead in the eye, “If you aren’t a natural born sorcerer, you cannot produce magic without a wand. Now, in regards to the actual shape of the wand itself, no, you don’t necessarily need to have a wand with an exaggerated tip like most think. A wand can be any shape really, it just needs to have the ability to produce magic which can only be administered to an object by someone with natural born abilities like yourself.”

Elphaba stared at Galinda in shock, her mouth slightly agape.

“What? What’s wrong, Elphie? Are you alright?”

“Yes, my sweet, I just...I didn’t know you were so-”

“Smart?” Galinda interrupted with a sad smile, “People aren’t too fond of those who are outwardly intelligent. My momsie used to say a woman is to be heard speaking only about how she is seen rather than seen and heard in opposing fields. And while it does sometimes become difficult to dumb myself down for the appeasement of our peers, I still do it.”

“But why, Glin?”

“Because it’s just easier to be popular and loved than-”

“Hated.” Elphaba said, finishing Galinda’s sentence. She sighed, taking a sip from her coffee. “So I guess we should talk about us then.”

“What do you mean?” Galinda questioned.

“Well, we’re together now. But our classmates aren’t necessarily accepting of me and I highly doubt their opinions have changed after one silly dance.” Elphaba placed her coffee in front of her, “And my sister still follows in my father’s crazy Unnamed God worship so I also doubt she’d be in favor of our relationship either.”

“I don’t want to have to hide, Elphie.” Galinda said, reaching across the table and taking Elphaba’s hand in her own, “I’m not ashamed of you. I’d much rather have you than my reputation.” 

Elphaba smiled at the blonde’s finger running back and forth against her hand.

“I know, my sweet. But maybe we should hold off for a tick tock. Your friends should be happy that you’re dating someone and Oz knows Shenshen and Pfannee despise me. 

“Well then we’ll just try to work you into the friend group!” Galinda announced with a smile, “I’ll tell Shenshen and Pfannee that you and I have come to an agreement and that we’re trying to work past our differences since we’re living in such tight quarters.”

“Glin, while I appreciate it, I don’t know how much I can take of just Shenshen, Pfannee, You and I. If you haven’t noticed, I barely have anything in common with either of them.”

“We’ll create a larger group then! You and me. Shenshen and Pfannee. Nessa and Boq-”

“Boq?” Elphaba questioned.

“He’s from Munchkinland and is currently courting your sister, if anyone is going to have a soft spot for you, it would be him, dear.”  
Elphaba nodded.

“We can include those two boys from the first day who complimented my dress. Oh, what were their names?”

“Crope and Tibbett?”

“Yes! And we already know Fiyero so he can join and his roommate as well! Avaric is it?”

“Avaric Tenmeadows.” Elphaba rolled her eyes just saying his name.

“You know him?” Galinda questioned.

“His father is Margreave of Tenmeadows.”

“Oh!” Galinda said, surprised, “I hadn’t made the connection. How do you know him?”

“All the kin of those in power have to attend a horrific ball on their thirteenth birthday where they are formally introduced to each other. This is how connections are usually made between each section of Oz.”

“A ball?” Galinda smiled.

“It’s not any fun, Glin. It’s just a group of power hungry men looking to sell their next in line off to create tighter bonds between nations.”

“Oh.” Galinda said. “Does that mean you met Fiyero too?”

“No,” Elphaba started, “Vinkins rarely attend. They usually have inter tribal marriages to strengthen their own bonds.”

“Wow. I didn’t know that much went into ruling a nation.”

“That and so much more,” Elphaba laughed, “Now, can we please eat? The food has gone cold, my sweet”

“Oh! Of course.” Galinda smiled, waving her wand over the table to warm everything up. “And after we’re done, I am taking you into town.”

“Why?” Elphaba responded, shoving pancakes in her mouth.

“Because it’s Sunday, silly.” Galinda responded with a smile. “It’s shopping day!”


	9. Chapter Nine

After breakfast had been consumed and cleaned, Galinda grabbed a fluffy white towel from her closet and took off the slip she had been wearing. She sauntered across the room to Elphaba who was sitting at her desk, working on her essay. The green girl had her hair back in a messy bun, her glasses, perched on the tip of her nose as if she was magnifying one specific part of the essay with them. Galinda leaned forwards, kissing Elphaba’s cheek.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course,” Elphaba responded, not breaking her gaze from the essay.

“Why is it that you wear those silly glasses if they don’t have real prescriptions in the lenses?”

Elphaba’s eyes widened as she looked at her girlfriend. 

“How did you know they were fake?” Elphaba asked.

“Well, you didn’t wear them all of yesterday and you could see perfectly fine,” the blonde smiled, “And I may or may not have tried them on before while you were asleep.”

Elphaba rolled her eyes and removed the glasses from her face. “I wear them because they make me feel more distinguished.” She paused. “And more intelligent.”

Galinda put her hand on Elphaba’s cheek, turning the green girl's face so she was looking into deep brown eyes. “You are just as distinguished and intelligent without them as you are with them, love.”

Galinda bent down, kissing her girlfriend briefly on the lips. She pulled away and smirked.

“Now,” she started, reaching up and dropping her towel. Elphaba’s eyes widened once again, “I’m going to go take a shower. Care to join me?”

Elphaba groaned, taking Galinda’s hand in her own. “I would absolutely love to, my sweet. But I can’t.”

“Why? Don’t think you’ll be able to control yourself,” Galinda giggled.

“Well yes,” Elphaba smirked, “And I have an extremely unfortunate allergy to water.”

“Ha-Ha. Very funny, Elphie,” Galinda said, “I’ve heard that rumor plenty of times. You can’t fool me.”

Elphaba brought Galinda’s hand up to her mouth and kissed her knuckles. She moved the smaller girl’s hand down to rest underneath her green chin.

“I wish I was trying to fool you, my sweet,” she said, staring up at the beautiful girl in front of her.

“Oh, you’re not lying,” Galinda realized.

“Nope.”

“Then how do you bathe?” 

Elphaba stood from her chair, still holding onto Galinda’s hand, and led the blonde into their bathroom. She bent down and opened the cabinet underneath the sink and pulled out a box filled with different scented oils. 

“This is about three months worth of oil,” Elphaba stated, allowing Galinda to see the full set, “There are four seperate types I use; thicker ones for my body. Usually they include something antibacterial to clean off any germs or dirt that I get on me. A slimier one for my hair. It’s almost like a shampoo. It actually bubbles like one of you rub it in too much. A thin one that acts like water and helps remove all the other oils from my hair and body and finally, a scented oil that I use as a natural deodorant or perfume.” 

Elphaba smiled slightly. She had never shown anyone her oils before. It was interesting, almost intimate, knowing how the green girl cleaned herself.

“Huh,” Galinda responded, “But I hear you take showers.”

“Yes,” Elphaba said. She reached below the sink again, pulling out a gray, metallic device, “This is an extension for the showerhead,” Elphaba walked to the shower, pulling back the curtain and stepping into the large tub below her, “basically what I have to do anytime I would like to clean myself is I have to take one of the bottles, whichever one I plan on using first, and I pour a small amount into the extension. Then I clip the device to the shower head and turn on the faucet. The extension filters out all the water while the pressure pushes out the oil, just like if I were to just turn the water on by itself.”

Galinda stared at her girlfriend, shocked.

“It...it also works with the sink,” Elphaba stated, trying to fill the awkward silence.

“What happens if you turn on the water without any oil in the device?” the blonde asked.

“Well, then only straight water would come out considering there wouldn’t be any oil in the device and I would most likely burn to death and melt into a green puddle of goo that you’d have to clean up.”

“Elphaba!” 

“I’m just kidding!” Elphaba responded, “You probably wouldn’t have time to clean me up. I’d most likely empty out down the drain before you got the chance.”

“Oh sweet Oz, Elphaba!” Galinda said, clutching her hand over her heart and sitting down on their closed toilet seat.

“What?”

“I don’t want to think about you dying a horrendious death!” Galinda responded.

“Really? I think it’s kind of humorous.”

“Elphaba Thropp!”

“I’m sorry!” Elphaba said, making her way out of the tub. She dropped the device in the sink and knelt down next to Galinda, holding one of the blonde’s hands, “I’m sorry, my sweet. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just think it would be a funny way to meet one’s demise. Being melted into a puddle by something as basic as water.”

“Well, I don’t!” Galinda retorted, “Elphaba, I could never imagine coming home to a puddle of your remains. Do you know what that would do to me? How I would feel? That would absolutely destroy me. And now knowing that water, something that we’re around constantly. That falls from the sky on multiple occasions has the power to kill you-”

“Well it takes more than just a few drops, my sweet.”

“What happens with just a few drops?”

Elphaba stood up and put her hand on the right water knob of the sink. “Wanna find out?”

Galinda lept from her seated position and moved Elphaba’s hand away from the faucet, “Absolutely not!”

Elphaba smiled.

“What are you smiling at?”

“You’re still naked, my sweet.”

Galinda rolled her eyes and dropped Elphaba’s hand. She pointed to the door. “Get out.”

“Why?” Elphaba groaned.

“Because, I’m mad at you, Elphie! And I still need to shower so go, sit in the room and wait for me to finish.”

“But Galindaaaa-”

“Now!” Galinda said sternly, “Go.”

Elphaba moaned in feigned annoyance and walked out of the bathroom. Galinda followed her and stopped in the door frame.

“And if I get out of the shower to find that you’ve done something ridiculously immature with water and have turned yourself into a puddle, I swear on The Wizard himself, Elphaba Thropp, I will bring you back to life and kill you again myself. Is that clear?”

Galinda closed the door to the bathroom before Elphaba could answer. The green girl chuckled to herself and sat back down at her desk, looking back to her essay, excitedly awaiting her girlfriend’s return.


	10. Chapter Ten

Elphaba and Galinda walked down the long corridor of Crage Hall that led to the front of the school. Their hands slightly brushed up against each other as they walked and Elphaba smiled at the contact. She looked at Galinda and winked.

“Don’t think I’m not still angry with you,” the blonde said.

“I really don’t understand why,” Elphaba responded playfully.

Just as Galinda was about to respond, a door opened in front of the pair. Two men walked out, closing the door behind them. They looked devilishly disheveled, stopping to fix their hair and rumpled clothing. Galinda looked at the pair, realizing almost instantly that she knew one of the men. 

“Fiyero?”

Fiyero turned, looking at the small blonde and smiled, “Galinda, what a surprise!”

“Why would it be a surprise, Fiyero?” Elphaba questioned, glaring at the man who stood beside him, “We live in this building and considering it’s designated to only the female students at Shiz, I’d say it’s more surprising for us to see you and your roommate here.”

The man who stood next to Fiyero chucked and zipped his trousers. He walked closer to Elphaba and stopped at least six inches from the green girl, bowing slightly.

“Your Eminence,” he said smugly.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, “Master Tenmeadows.”

“Oh, you must be Avaric!” Galinda smiled, holding out her hand to the man, “I'm Galinda Upland. Of the Upper Uplands.”

Avaric took Galinda’s hand and kissed the back of it making her giggle in response. Elphaba fumed to herself with anger, something Fiyero noticed immediately, prompting him to put his hand on Elphaba’s shoulder.

“You’re alright, Fae,” he whispered to the green girl who all but growled in response.

“So,” Avaric began, still looking directly at Galinda, “What is a beautiful woman like yourself doing on such a nice Sunday without the companionship of an adoring man by your side?”

“Master Tenmeadows,” Elphaba spat, “I would very much like to know why you and your roommate have found yourselves leaving the dormitory of two young women at such a bright and sunny hour as this. As I’m sure you’re aware, not only is Crage closed to visitors on Sundays until precisely twelve in the afternoon but at all times, male visitors must be in the company of their female hosts, up until they leave the premises. May I remind you that failure to do so can result in expulsion.”

“Ah yes, I am aware of the rules, Your Eminence,” Avaric responded coyly, “You see, Master Fiyero and I had a very important meeting with the Misses Shenshen and Pfannee last night that happened to run far into the early hours of this morning. We were just leaving as quietly as possible so as to not wake the Misses Shenshen and Pfannee considering they are still asleep.”

“Oh! You know Shenshen and Pfannee!” Galinda squealed, “This is going to be a lot easier than I imagined!”

“What is?” Fiyero questioned.

“Well, you see Fiyero, Elphaba and I had such fun together at the ball you graciously hosted Friday night, that we have decided to put our differences beside us and become friends! And what better way to become friends than to expand into a close knit yet semi large social group! A charmed circle of sorts.”

Fiyero gave Elphaba a quizzical look.

“It was Galinda’s idea.”

“And a wonderful idea indeed!” Avaric announced, “So who do you suggest be in this charmed circle, Miss Galinda?”

“Well the two of you of course,” Galinda started with a smile, “Me and Elphie-”

“Elphie?” Avaric interrupted, shooting the green girl a cocky glance.

“Yes that’s the nickname I gave to Elphaba! Isn’t it just darling?” Galinda exclaimed.

“That it is, Miss Galinda,” Avaric retorted. Elphaba huffed in disdain.

“Anyway, the four of us, the Misses Shenshen and Pfannee, Crope and Tibbett, those two boys from Briscoe Hall. Have you heard of them?” Galinda questioned.

“Yes, they live a few doors down from Avaric and I,” Fiyero responded.

“Oh perfect! And then Nessa and Boq as well to round out the group!” Galinda clapped to herself in excitement.

“Well, that sounds like a wonderful little social circle, doesn’t it, Elphie?” Avaric said looking towards Elphaba smugly, “So wonderful in fact that we should have a dinner tonight for the lot of us at Peach and Kidneys! My treat.”

“Master Tenmeadows-”

“That would be wonderful!” Galinda exclaimed interrupting Elphaba.

“Well,” Avaric began, “I will rally the troops and we will all meet you ladies there at say, seven sharp? Does that work for you, Fiyero?”

“Sounds fine by me,” Fiyero responded despite Elphaba’s glare.

“Perfect!” Avaric said with a smile, “We will see you tonight then.”

Avaric grabbed Fiyero’s shoulder and smiled, “Shall we?”

Fiyero nodded and turned to Galinda, “Goodbye Galinda, Elphaba. We’ll see you tonight for dinner.”

“Yes, see you tonight Miss. Galinda,” Avaric said, turning to Elphaba, “Elphie.”

With that, the two men turned and left a fuming Elphaba and an excitedly giddy Galinda behind, leaving Crage Hall in pursuit of their own dormitory. Elphaba turned to Galinda agirly. 

“Really, Glin?”

Galinda shifted towards Elphaba and put her hand on the taller girl’s cheek. “Consider it punishment for this morning, dear.” 

The blonde looked left and then right, making sure she and her girlfriend were the only two left standing in the hallway. She stood on her tiptoes, placing a quick kiss on the green girl's lips. 

Elphaba sighed, “You know, you’re lucky I adore you.”

“The luckiest girl in the world,” Galinda responded with a smile, “Now come on. The shops are waiting.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

“Elphie Elphie Elphie Elphie!” Galinda squealed in a high pitch tone. 

“Yes, my sweet?”

Galinda turned to see Elphaba slowly round the corner of the road they were on, struggling to carry the mass of beautifully decorated shopping bags that covered her arms. How could clothing be so dense? Elphaba shook the thought from her head and trudged on, stopping next to her bubbling girlfriend. 

“Elphie, you know you don’t have to carry all my purchases for me, dear.”

“Yes, my sweet, I know,” Elphaba responded, placing some of the bags on the ground in front of her, “It’s just the chivalrous thing to do.”

Galinda laughed and shook her head, “And when did you start caring about chivalry you mean green thing?”

“Well, since I started dating a woman of high society,” Elphaba retorted with a wink. Galinda blushed deeply and turned to look at what originally caught her eye.

“Do you know what that is, Elphie?” the blonde said, pointing in the window of the shop the pair was standing in front of.

“A cape?” Elphaba responded, locking eyes with a long black fabric hanging off one of the shop's mannequins.

“No silly! Next to it! The wand!”

Elphaba turned her head slightly, immediately locking eyes with a long silver and blue jewel encrusted wand. It resembled more of a scepter in Elphaba’s opinion but she wasn’t one to judge considering her lack of necessity for an instrument of magic. 

Before Elphaba could respond, she saw a flash of blonde slip in the front door of the shop. She sighed and picked up the bags in front of her, following in her girlfriend’s footsteps into the store. 

The shop was crowded to say the least. Not with other patrons but with items for sale. Long flowing gowns and crystal balls filled the front of the space. Volumes of books and old Ozian knickknacks lined each wall. Elphaba walked towards the back of the curious store, most importantly in search of her girlfriend, but also in awe of all the reading material that surrounded her. 

Elphaba had always wanted a library to her own. Sure, her grandfather made sure to have his personal library at Colwen Grounds stocked with all of Munchkinlands finest literature, but it had never been enough for the green girl. She wanted to expand her knowledge. Read tales of Vinkin war heros and Gillikin women of the courts. The Emerald City and The Wizard Himself. There was so much left for Elphaba to learn. 

The green girl soon found herself at the back wall of the store when a set of books caught her eye.

“Excuse me ma’am?”

Elphaba jumped at the voice, turning to see an older man standing beside her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you,” he responded with a smile.

Elphaba stared at the man, confused.

“Are you alright, ma’am?”

“You’re not screaming.” Elphaba responded hesitantly. 

“And why would I be screaming ma’am?” the man said with a smile. Elphaba stayed silent.

“I see you’ve found our collection on Oz,” the man continued, gesturing to the set of books in front of Elphaba, “The series captures all the nations of Oz with each book focusing on one specific country in particular. It truly is a wonderful series for those who want to learn about our great Oz and our more unfortunate shortcomings of the past.”

“Unfortunate shortcomings?” Elphaba asked.

“Well, of course! I’m sure you know of those, considering you are to be Dr. Dillamond’s protege, should you choose that path,” the man responded, matter-of-factly.

Elphaba’s eyes widened, “How do you know-”

“I know a great deal of things, Miss. Thropp,” the man smiled, “I happen to know a great deal about you too. You will try and do great things one day but don’t be surprised if things aren’t what they seem.”

“What are you talking about,” Elphaba questioned, extremely confused by the man. It wasn’t rare for people to recognize her due to her skin and title, but Elphaba couldn’t help but feel like the man knew far more about her than she even cared to know about herself.

“I will let you in on a little secret though, Miss Thropp. Something to save you the heartache,” the man started again, “She loves you and she will continue to until her last day. Everything she does in her life from here on out will be to protect you and you just need to trust in that, my dear.” 

Elphaba smiled and opened her mouth to respond when Galinda appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

“There you are!” the blonde sang, all but skipping over to Elphaba. She had another large bag in her hand only this time the wrapping wasn’t as grandiose, “I’ve been looking for you everywhere, Elphie!”

“I apologize, my sweet, I’ve just been browsing the literature,” Elphaba responded with a smile.

“Of course you were,” Galinda laughed, “Find anything you like?”

“Why yes, Miss, she has,” the man stated, looking at Elphaba, “We were just talking about this set of books right here.” 

The man pointed to the book set in front of the pair and Galinda strained her eyes.

“The Tales of Oz: How We Came to Be. Huh. Sounds interesting. Exactly something you would like to read, Elphie, isn’t it?”

“Yes, my sweet, I’ve always been interested in learning more about Oz,” Elphaba responded honestly. 

“Perfect!” Galinda said, clapping to herself. She turned to the man and flashed him a bright smile, “We’ll take the set!”

“What?” Elphaba questioned, looking at her girlfriend.

“Wonderful decision, Miss,” the man said, grabbing the books, “I’ll have these rung up for you at the register.”

The man turned and walked away, leaving the two girls on their own.

“Galinda-”

“Don’t worry about it, Elphie,” Galinda smiled, quickly kissing her on the cheek and turning to follow the man to the register. Elphaba stood on her own for a minute, a silent shock washing over her. Was this what the man was talking about? Was this what it was like to be loved? Elphaba shook her head in awe and followed the blonde up to the counter.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Elphaba all but kicked down the door to her and her girlfriend’s dorm, fumbling over herself and the bags in her arms. After their encounter at the book lined shop, Galinda had insisted that the two venture off to three more stores in search of new clothing for not only herself, but for Elphaba as well, adding more and more weight to Elphaba’s already tired limbs. The green girl placed all the bags on the floor and fell face first into the girl’s shared bed. A light, airy laugh filled the room and Elphaba smiled, turning over to see Galinda standing in front of the now closed dormitory door. 

“What are you laughing at?” Elphaba grinned.

Galinda dropped the small bag she was carrying by the door and smirked. She walked towards the bed, climbing on top of Elphaba when she got there, straddling the taller girls hips. She bent her torso down, stopping just before her lips touched the green girls.

“You,” Galinda whispered, finally connecting her mouth with her girlfriend’s.

Elphaba smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. She slowly turned her body so that Galinda was beneath her.

“Elphie,” Galinda said, breaking the kiss, “It’s 5:30, my love.”

Elphaba kissed Galinda again, taking the blonde’s lower lip in between her teeth, eliciting a moan from the smaller girl.

“That gives us an hour and a half before that silly punishment dinner you set up for me, my sweet.” Elphaba moved her head down to Galinda’s neck, kissing it tenderly.

“Oh, Elphie,” Galinda moaned, “We still need to get ready and it takes at least fifteen minutes to get to town.”

Elphaba quickly found Galinda’s pulse point, lightly biting down on it. 

“Fuck, Elphaba”

Elphaba chuckled to herself, “We have plenty of time, Glin.”

The green girl continued to kiss her girlfriend’s neck slowly while her hand crept down the smaller girl's frame. She stopped her movements right at the edge of Galinda’s skirt. Thank god for Galinda and her aversion to wearing anything longer than a mid thigh length, Elphaba thought. She ran her hand up one silky smooth leg, getting closer and closer to where her girlfriend needed her most.

“You know,” Elphaba said between kisses, “the man who sold us the books today said something very interesting to me.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, he did. I think he may have been a fortune teller. Or maybe a warlock with clairvoyant abilities.”

“What did he say?” Galinda moaned.

“He said. That you my dear, love me.”

Elphaba pulled her head back slightly to look into Galinda’s eyes. She was instantly met with those deep blue orbs she had fallen for so many weeks ago. Elphaba had noticed them initially when both girls moved into their dorm. Galinda had beat her to the room, beginning to unpack her many trunks in a haphazard order. She had turned to the green girl to say some snarky remark before returning to her mess but all Elphaba could focus on was the way the light had reflected off of the blonde girl’s eyes, making them look like crystals found only in the deepest depths of Oz. Something so beautiful, only those willing to put themselves in grave danger could obtain them. Elphaba smiled, leaning up to kiss Galinda’s pink, full lips. She pulled away, looking right back into those bright blue oceans.

“I have loved you for so long, my sweet,” she said, kissing the tip of Galinda’s nose.

Galinda smiled back, running her fingers through Elphaba’s hair, pushing it behind her ear as she had learned to love to do.

“Well, I wish I could’ve been the one to say it first instead of having some musty old warlock break the news to you, Elphie. But I love you too.”

“Really?” Elphaba laughed, “I always thought you loathed me.”

“Oh shush!” Galinda said, lightly smacking the older girls arm, “Loathing and loving are so similar in emotion. How was I to know that my more than subtle feelings for you were more in favor of the latter?”

“When did you figure it out?” Elphaba smiled.

“On that first day,” Galinda responded, “When you finally came into the room. I turned to tell you to stay on your side and keep to yourself and when I looked at you, the sun just illuminated your whole being. You were just the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. You still are.”

Elphaba leaned down again, capturing the blonde girl’s lips in another perfect kiss. She removed her hand from her girlfriend’s leg and made her way off the bed, standing at it’s edge. Galinda sat up confused.

“Elphie…”

“I was thinking about what you said earlier, Miss Galinda and it seems you were right,” Elphaba started with a smirk, “We do have a supper to attend and not very much time to prepare! We should start getting ready so as to avoid being late!”

“Elphaba Thropp, you mean green tease!” Galinda huffed in frustration.

Elphaba cackled, turning and walking towards the bathroom door. She turned and looked at her girlfriend once more.

“I’m going to take a hot oil shower, if you’d like to see how my device works.”

And with that, Elphaba winked and left the bedroom. Galinda looked at the half open bathroom door.

“I love you, Elphaba Thropp.” Galinda said to herself. The blonde stood up and made her way to the bathroom door, walking inside and closing it behind her.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Elphaba and Galinda arrived at Peach and Kidneys at exactly seven sharp as Avaric had requested. They walked through the dimly lit bar, towards the back of the restaurant where the hostess had told the girls the group was located.

“I really hate places like this, Glin.” Elphaba whispered to her girlfriend.

“Why?” Galinda giggled, “Too dinghy for you, your Eminence?”

“Well, yes actually,” Elphaba responded honestly, “And far too dirty and dark for you as well, my sweet.”

Elphaba caught sight of an older man sitting at the bar, his eyes locked on Galinda, or rather on two very specific parts of Galinda’s physique. Elphaba shot the man a threatening look causing him to laugh and turn to the bartender, ordering another drink.

“Don’t worry about me, Elphie. I’ve been here plenty of times.”

“With plenty of boys?” Elphaba said, rolling her eyes.

“Oh, stop that, my love,” Galinda responded, turning to face her girlfriend, “I am here with you. That’s all that matters now.”

“Yes, me and the horrible band of misfits you insisted on inviting.” Elphaba stated looking over the blonde's shoulder at the group waiting for the two.

“Oh Elphie!” Avaric announced, standing up from his seat and waving to the green girl, “Over here, greenie!”

Elphaba groaned and rolled her eyes once again. Galinda turned and smiled, quickly making her way to the table with Elphaba close behind.

“Galinda! You’re here!” Pfannee smiled, standing and clapping in excitement.

“We are so happy to see you!” Shenshen squealed, also standing from her chair.

“And I’m happy to see you two as well!” Galinda responded. She turned to the boys at the table and smiled, “Avaric, Fiyero. It’s very nice to see you again.”  
Avaric reached for Galinda’s hand and took it in his own, kissing the back of it.

“It’s always an honor, Miss. Galinda.”

Elphaba growled to herself as Galinda turned to look at the two boys seated next to Avaric. 

“And you are Master Crope and Master Tibbett, yes?” Galinda questioned sweetly.

“You remember our names?” Crope said, surprisingly elated.

“Of course I do!” Galinda responded, “You both complimented my dress on the first day at Shiz! How could I forget!”

“It’s a pleasure to be dining with you, Miss. Galinda,” Tibbett said, graciously.

“Oh please,” Galinda laughed, “No need for the formalities or the pleasantries! I am just as excited to be dining with you and hopefully starting the first of many social events for our new group!”

Galinda turned to Elphaba, lightly grabbing the green girl's arm and pulling her closer to the table.

“Crope, Tibbett, I’m not sure if you know Elphaba here. She’s my roommate and she will also be joining us for dinner.”

“Not know her? Please, she’s the freak show of Shiz!” Pfannee snarked.

“Really, Galinda. You are so good for bringing her. Even horrendiable green beans need socialisation!” Shenshen agreed.

“Well, this is going to be a fun evening.” Elphaba said sarcastically. Fiyero laughed to himself.

“Now girls,” Galinda started, “Elphaba and I have been able to work out our differences over the past few days. I hope you’ll be able to do the same because I would like her to be as much a part of this group as you both are.”

Shenshen and Pfannee nodded to Galinda, praising her goodness, once again. Elphaba turned to Avaric.

“Master. Tenmeadows, I believe Miss. Galinda instructed you to extend an invitation to my sister as well as Master. Boq for tonight’s festivities, however, I fail to see them here. I surely hope their verbal invitation hasn't gotten lost in the post.” Elphaba spat.

“Of course not, your Eminence,” Avaric said smugly, “I made sure to personally ask the fourth descending to join us tonight, however, she and Master. Boq had other plans to attend to. She sends her best, however, and does promise to attend the next social gathering.”

“Hm,” Elphaba responded, “What a shame. I suppose I’ll have to ask my sister just what was so important at seven o’clock this eve for her to miss something as important as dinner.”

“Please do,” Avaric retorted, finally taking his seat, “I surely would like to know why she couldn’t attend as well.”

There was a brief silence between the group, tension settling amongst them.

“Galinda!” Shenshen finally said, breaking the silence, “We saved you a seat right here between me and Pfannee.” 

“Oh thank you,” Galinda said, sliding past Pfannee and into the chair, “That was very kind.”

“And, Fae, I saved you a seat next to me,” Fiyero said, standing and pulling the chair out for Elphaba to sit.

“Fae?” Galinda questioned, cocking her head to the side.

“It’s a name my mother used to call me before her untimely passing,” Elphaba responded, sitting in the chair, allowing Fiyero to push it in for her before he sat back in his own.

“Hm,” Galinda said, “I hadn’t realized you and Fiyero had become so well acquainted. So much so that he could call you such a...special nickname that I had no clue even existed.”

Elphaba could tell Galinda was perturbed by Fiyero’s usage of the nickname and for a second, the green girl felt bad. She never wanted to make her girlfriend jealous or angry. That was never her intention. However, she couldn’t help but remember back to the beginning of the night, when Avaric kissed Galinda’s hand and she had smiled. Blushed even. It was clear as day that Avaric was openly flirting with the blonde and while she wasn’t doing anything to flirt in return, Galinda surely wasn’t doing anything to stop his advances. Elphaba stared directly into Galinda’s eyes, a sudden inner rage taking over her mind and mouth.

“Yes, well, while you, Shenshen and Pfannee were powdering your noses at the dance Friday, Yero and I had quite a bit of time to get very, very well acquainted.” The green girl said with a smirk.

Galinda’s mouth fell open, almost as if to let a loud gasp escape her, but it never came. The blonde closed her mouth, cleared her throat and smiled at the group. 

“I know we just sat down, but I just realized, Elphaba and I have forgotten to wash our hands before eating! How dreadful of us!” Galinda said standing and making her way out past Pfannee. She stopped at the edge of the table, towering over Elphaba, something that was extremely new to the green girl. She immediately regretted her comment about Fiyero.

“Elphaba, if you would please join me,” Galinda said shortly. 

Elphaba stood from the table slowly and followed Galinda to the restrooms, scared of what to expect once they passed through the bathroom doors.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The door to the single stall bathroom closed behind Elphaba as Galinda removed her wand from her purse.

“What are you doing?” the green girl asked.

Galinda waved her wand and whispered a spell, “I’m locking the door and making the room soundproof.”

Elphaba turned to look at the now locked door, “Wh-”

“Elphaba Thropp!” Galinda screamed. Elphaba turned to look at her seething girlfriend. “What the fuck was that?”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, Galinda, I-”

“Did something happen between you and Fiyero at the dance?”

“No! No, my sweet! Absolutely not!”

“Did something happen after? Are you with him?”

“Galinda, no-”

“All this time, the two of you, behind my back?”

“No, Galinda, it’s not like that! Not at all!”

“Then what in Oz was that, Elphie? Or should I call you Fae? Or some other important nickname from your past I don't know about!”

“Please, Galinda, let me explain,” Elphaba shouted.

Galinda crossed her arms and looked at her girlfriend extremely annoyed. There was a brief silence between the two as Elphaba gathered her thoughts.

“Well?” Galinda said, “I’m waiting, Elphie.”

“I know! I know,” Elphaba responded, “I’m still trying to put together an accurate picture of the night of the ball. I really can’t remember most of it.”

“So if you don’t remember it, that means it would be possible that something could have happened between you and Fiyero!” 

“No, Galinda! I wouldn’t have done that.”

“And why not, Elphaba? What would deter you from having your way with the most eligible bachelor at Shiz?”

“Because I don’t like men!” Elphaba shouted in response.

“Oh,” Galinda said, uncrossing her arms, “I didn’t know that.”

“No, you did not, my sweet. Not many people do. Just you and Fiyero, actually.”

Elphaba took a beat before the same feelings of jealous rage began to creep back into her heart. She looked up at her girlfriend, a new fire lit within and spoke.

“But you do.”

“I do what, Elphie?”

“You like men.” Elphaba responded.

“Yes? So what?” Galinda said confused, “You know I don’t care about the gender of the company I keep. Is that an issue for you?”

“No, that’s not the issue,” Elphaba huffed, “You have been extremely close with Avaric these past two interactions, don’t you think?”

“Oh, Elphie-”

“No!” Elphaba said, cutting Galinda off, “Avaric has done nothing but openly flirt with you in every single way possible since our initial conversation with him this morning! He has kissed your hand and made impossibly flirtatious remarks towards you and you have done absolutely nothing to stop it!”

“Elphaba, you know it doesn’t mean anything,” Galinda responded.

“Do I?” Elphaba retorted, “How do you think it feels for me to not only not be able to act like you’re my girlfriend whilst in public settings but on top of that, have to watch you be openly courted by a man who I despise? How do you think that is for me, Galinda?”

“Well how do you think it is for me?” Galinda shouted back, “Do you think I like having to act this way? Do you think I like having to let Avaric flirt with me and touch me and claim me? I don’t! I do not like it at all but unfortunately, those are the rules society has in place. If a man chooses you, you are his until he no longer wants you, especially a man with Avaric’s power. This was how I was raised, Elphie. To respond accordingly when a man picks me and unfortunately for right now, for all intents and purposes, whether we like it or not, that man is Avaric. Don’t you think I wish it were you kissing my hand and flirting with me?”

Elphaba sighed and crossed her arms, looking at the tiled floor beneath her.

“Elphaba, I love you,” Galinda said, walking towards her girlfriend. She placed her hand on the green girl’s cheek and pulled her face up to meet her gaze. “I love you and I am yours fully, truthfully and honestly and when we can be together publicly, when the group falls in love with you, just as I have, we will be able to have all the public touching and kissing and flirting we want. But for right now, we just have to let things be. And besides, Avaric is with Pfannee. He may be a pig with flirting, but I know he prefers her over me.”

“And how do you know that, my sweet?”

“Because, Pfannee actually indulges in his sexual escapades while I prefer the love of one woman.”

Galinda leaned up and captured Elphaba’s lips in a brief kiss. 

“That is unless you’d want to have relations with more than just me because if so, I’m sure Fiyero and Avaric would be extremely interested in-”

“Oh Oz no,” Elphaba responded, “I don’t want a man anywhere near me sexually. I barely want one near me socially.”

Galinda laughed in response.

“Why? Would you ever want to take on another male lover in addition to me?” Elphaba questioned.

“Not particularly,” Galinda responded, “I’ve been with a few men before and they were...satisfactory. But I much prefer being with you and just you.”

Elphaba kissed Galinda once again.

“Unless you wanted a girl, then I’m sure Shenshen or Pfannee-”

“Galinda, are you trying to tell me you’d like to have a threesome? Because we’ve only had sex once, my sweet and I think you may be overestimating my skills,” Elphaba laughed, “And I’d rather drown myself in the Suicide Canal than have to bed Shenshen or Pfannee. They are very annoying and loud as is, I don’t need to hear them in the throws of mediocre ecstasy.”

“No, Elphie,” Galinda giggled, “Shenshen and Pfannee are particularly loud in bed but not louder than normal.”

“You’ve slept with them?” Elphaba questioned.

“Not exactly,” Galinda responded, “I can sometimes hear them when I walk past their door.”

“With men?”

“Sometimes with each other. They don’t care to tell people considering they aren’t courting each other but they are both extremely sexual beings with beastly sex drives.”

“They deserve each other,” Elphaba responded dryly. She took Galinda’s hand off her cheek and kissed it, briefly, “Come on, my sweet. Let’s get back to dinner.”


	15. Chapter Fifteen

The two girls made their way back to the table and sat in their respective seats. Fiyero leaned over to Elphaba.

“Is everything alright?” he whispered.

“Yes.” Elphaba responded plainly, turning her attention back to the group.

“Perfect! Now that we are all here and accounted for, a toast,” Avaric smiled, holding up his mug of beer. Each member at the table lifted the glass in front of them, Shenshen and Pfannee having ordered Galinda a pink wine before her arrival and Elphaba being graced with a glass of cold milk.

“Really Fiyero?” the green girl questioned, looking directly at the Vinkin, “A glass of milk at a bar?”

“I didn’t know what to order you.”

“You’ve seen me drink alcohol before.” 

“But I didn’t know if there were any specific liquors you couldn’t drink considering...,” he responded sheepishly, trailing off so as not to reveal Elphaba’s allergy to the table, “Milk seemed like the best option.”

“Would you two quiet down!” Avaric interjected, “You can flirt with each other after the toast. Though I’m not sure how happy Miss. Shenshen will be with that, Yero.”

Fiyero hit Avaric on the arm as he laughed at his own comment as Shenshen glared at Elphaba causing the green girl to glare back. Galinda cleared her throat, gaining everyone’s attention.

“Everyone please. Go ahead Avaric.”

“Thank you, my darling,” Avaric responded with a wink. Elphaba groaned quietly and rolled her eyes.

“As I was trying to say earlier,” Avaric started, “I know very few of you at this table. But hopefully, throughout the course of this evening and many evenings to come, we will all come to know each other quite well. A well balanced and devoted social group has proven to be the key to success in all aspects of Ozian life and with your help and your companionship, sexual or otherwize, I do hope that this group, our charmed circle of sorts, does rule all of Oz one day in any and all of our endeavors.” 

“How wonderfully impersonal,” Elphaba whispered to herself.

“Here Here!” Crope said, lifting his mug and taking a long sip.

Each member of the circle followed suit, raising their glasses in the air and drinking besides Elphaba who tried her best to flag down a waiter, finally grabbing one's attention.

“Excuse me,” she said as the waiter turned to look in her direction.

“Yes, how can I-AhhAH!” The waiter screamed, causing everyone in the restaurant to look in the direction of the table. “You’re green!”

“Ah, perfect, you can see,” Elphaba retorted, dryly.

“Are you some sort of amphibian?” The waiter questioned angrily, “Because we have a strict no Animal policy here and if you do happen to be of Animal genealogy, I will have to ask you to leave at once!”

“And why would you have a no Animal policy?” Elphaba retorted, “Animals are just as much a part of this world as we are. They need to eat and drink and be merry as we all do.”

“It is simply against our policy to have patrons of this fine establishment dine amongst the unsanitary filth of the Animal kind such as yourself. Now, I suggest you leave or else-”

“Woah, woah, woah, hold on! Wait just a clock tick!” Fiyero said, shooting up out of his seat, “She does not have to go anywhere.” 

Galinda’s eyes widened in fear, for what she anticipated both Fiyero and Elphaba would do if the situation continued to escalate. Shenshen and Pfannee giggled to themselves, leaning over to whisper to Galinda.

“How have we never thought of that before?” Shenshen snickered.

“What if the freak is part frog? Then she’d have to be expelled from Shiz and you’d have your single suite back, Galinda!” Pfannee exclaimed.  
Galinda stood from her seat as well, trying to avoid Shenshen and Pfannee’s remarks.

“Excuse me, sir,” the blonde started, putting on her sweetest of voices, “I can assure you, our guest is not an Animal. She is not even partly Animal. She has an unfortunate skin defect that she’s had from birth but that’s all. I promise.”

Elphaba looked up at Galinda, a pang of hurt coming from the blonde's words. Surely they were nicer than anyone else had used to explain her verdigre, but it still pained her to hear her girlfriend speak of her condition in such a negative tone. Galinda looked in her girlfriends eyes and mouthed her an apology. The green girl stood from the table, pushing in her chair and looking the waiter directly in the eye.

“Don’t worry. I wouldn’t want to give my business to a place like this anyway.” Elphaba turned back to look at the table. “I hope you all enjoy your night now that the green freak is gone.” 

And with that, Elphaba turned and stormed out of the restaurant. The waiter shook his head and quietly walked off to assist another table while Fiyero turned to look at the group, annoyed. 

“Are we just going to let him get away with talking about Elphaba like that?”

“What does it matter, Yero?” Avaric smirked, taking a sip of his drink.

“Yeah, she may as well be Animal!” Shenshen sneered, “At least then there’d be a way to identify her properly!”

Shenshen, Avaric and Pfannee laughed aloud as Crope and Tibbett sat in silence. Galinda shook her head and reached in her purse, pulling out a few bills and placing them on the table in front of her. 

“Well, I think I’ve had enough excitement for tonight,” she stated, moving past Pfannee towards the outward facing side of the table.

“Oh come on, Galinda,” Avaric said, “Don’t let greenie ruin our fun!”

“Yeah, Galinda!” Shenshen pouted looking up at the blonde, “Stay and drink! We haven’t even eaten yet!”  
“I seem to have lost my appetite,” Galinda responded, “The cash should cover all of your meals and drinks, including Elphaba and mine. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Galinda turned to leave as a hand stopped her. She looked back, seeing Fiyero grab his coat from the back of his chair.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Avaric scoffed.

“I’m going with her,” Fiyero said, putting his jacket on, “You know, this was supposed to be a nice night. A night where we could all have some fun and get better acquainted with each other but as it turns out, you are all as shallow as you’re presumed to be.”

Galinda smiled at Fiyero and the fact that he was sticking up for Elphaba. She had already admired the young man due to his suaveness but as she was quickly learning, there was far more to Fiyero than she first thought. A kindness. A goodness she wished she could see in herself. The tall Vinkin turned to Galinda, holding out his hand to her. “Shall we.”

And with that the two left the restaurant, closely following Elphaba’s lead. They made their way out onto the cobblestone street and looked around.

“Where could she have gone?” Galinda asked.

“I’m not sure,” Fiyero responded looking around, “Maybe she-”

“Wait a minute,” Galinda said, cutting him off, “Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

As a silence wafted over the night surrounding the pair, a small, sad whimper was heard from beside the wall of the restaurant. Galinda quickly ran towards the voice, Fiyero close behind, and what they happened upon simply broke Galinda’s heart.

There, sat on the cold, harsh ground of the dimly lit, trashlined alleyway, was the great Elphaba Thropp, Third Descending, sobbing into her hands. 

“Oh, Elphie,” Galinda muttered, dropping to the ground next to her girlfriend and throwing her arms around the taller girl. She rubbed circles into the green girls back, shushing her calmly. “Elphie, I am so sorry for what happened in there. You do not deserve that kind of treatment at all!”

“Yes, I do!” Elphaba cried, still sobbing into herself, “I’m a freak. I’m a monster. I deserve exactly what I get. You deserve so much better than me.”

“Elphie, no! I love you more than anything. You are the most important person in my world. Please, don’t say things like that about yourself!” Galinda said, taking the taller girl's chin in her hands, “Elphie, look at me.”

“I can’t.” the green girl responded.

“Yes, you can please look at me, my love.”

Elphaba timidly looked up at her girlfriend, watching the blonde’s face turn from sadness to shock.

“Oh sweet, Oz! Elphie, your face!”

Galinda ran her hand softy over the newly formed red blisters trailing down Elphaba’s cheeks. The green girl chuckled.

“Well, at least now you know what happens to me when water touches my skin, my sweet.”

“Oh, Elphie,” Galinda responded sadly, kissing over the blisters.

“Can I do anything to help?” Fiyero said, looking at the pair.

“Oh, Fiyero. You startled me,” Elphaba said.

“I’m sorry,” he said, apologetically, “Maybe some milk will help ease your burns.”

Elphaba cackled aloud, “You think milk is the savior to all my problems, don't you, Yero?”

“Well, most of them, yes.” he responded bluntly.

“No, she needs her oil,” Galinda said, kissing Elphaba’s cheek again. The blonde stood up and held out a hand for her girlfriend to take, helping her up from the ground.

“Shall I call you two a cab?” Fiyero asked.

“Could you?” 

“Of course,” Fiyero responded before turning and running out to the street, leaving the two girls on their own.

“Are you okay, Elphie?” Galinda asked, taking Elphaba’s hand in her own.

“I am now, my sweet.” she responded, kissing the shorter girl’s head and walking with her out into the street.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Elphaba pushed open the door to her and her girlfriend’s dorm and quickly moved to sit down on their bed. Galinda followed, closing the door behind the two and locking it tightly before dropping her purse on Elphaba’s desk and rushing into the bathroom to get her girlfriend’s oils from underneath the sink. 

The blonde reemerged with the tray of multi colored liquids and sat on the edge of the bed, sifting through the small bottles.

“Elphie, which one do you use for burns?” 

“It’s the gray one, my sweet.”

“Elphaba, at least five of these are gray.” Galinda responded with a huff.

Elphaba smiled and chuckled lightly, taking the tray from her girlfriend’s hands. She quickly found the bottle she was talking about and plucked it from the bunch, tapping it in her hand to mix the contents a bit. Galinda stood from the bed and placed the tray on her desk, turning back to Elphaba and taking the bottle from her blistered hands.

“Remind me to label those later,” Galinda said, uncapping the bottle and pouring the cool oil into her hand.

“Why? I know which bottle is which.”

“Because, dear,” Galinda started, watching Elphaba sigh in relief as she brought the liquid to her cheek, “I don’t know which is which. And if something like this happens again, I want to be prepared.”

Elphaba looked up at Galinda lovingly and smiled. She opened her mouth to say something, but there was a knock at the door. Galinda looked at Elphaba confused and removed herself from the bed, walking to the door and opening it.

“Hi,” Fiyero said. The Prince was waiting patiently in the hallway, holding a bag in his right hand. Galinda cocked her head to the side in confusion.

“Fiyero? How did you get into Crage Hall?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Fiyero smiled, holding the bag out to Galinda, “I know you ladies didn’t get the chance to have a proper meal considering the circumstances of the night, so I went to a small tavern on the way home and picked up some food for you.”

“I swear to Oz, Yero, if there’s milk in that bag…” Elphaba said from across the room. Fiyero chuckled in response as Galinda took the food in her hands.

“Thank you, Fiyero. That was very kind of you,” she smiled, “Would you like to come in and join us for awhile?”

“I would love to,” Fiyero responded cheerily, “That is, of course, if I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Oh no, we don’t start having violent sex until far after twelve in the morning. You’re fine to stay for a bit,” Elphaba shouted, causing Galinda to turn and look at her.

“Elphaba!”

“What? It’s not like he doesn’t know!” 

Galinda turned back to face Fiyero who shook his head in agreement.

“Oh, Fiyero. I am truly sorry. I know you and I attended the ball together and while I did have a wonderful time with you-”

“Galinda, please,” Fiyero interrupted, “I had a wonderful time with you as well, but there really aren’t any hard feelings. I could tell from the moment I saw you two together, you had something special. You and Fae are perfect together. Who am I to come in between that.”

Galinda smiled in response.

“And besides,” Elphaba started, “Yero’s been extremely busy coming between Pfannee and Shenshen, I hardly doubt he’s had time to think of you as well, my sweet.”

Galinda turned back to Elphaba again in shock as Fiyero laughed, “Elphie, you are being absolutely wicked tonight! What has gotten into you!”

“I’m pretty sure you should be asking Shenshen and Pfannee that question! Most likely their answer will be the same regarding Fiyero.”  
“Fae!”

“What?” Elphaba cackled, “You said in the library that we were friends now. And not just friends, but friends who explain every detail of their sexual escapades with each other! I’m just doing as you asked Mr. Winkie Prince.”

Fiyero rolled his eyes as Galinda moved to the side, allowing Fiyero into the dorm. He made his way towards the bed, stopping once he realized there was only one in the room.

“Galinda, I knew you were assigned a private suite but I didn’t realize they only gave you one bed.” Fiyero said, “No wonder you two fell for each other.”

“No, not exactly,” Galinda responded, closing and locking the door, “My horrendiocious girlfriend drunkenly demanded I magic our beds together after the ball and now here we are two days later.”

“Glin, horrendiocious isn’t a word,” Elphaba smirked.

“Well, I prefer to add a bit more flare to my vocabulary, Miss. Elphaba!” Galinda responded, placing the bag on the desk and taking out it’s contents. 

“Well, at least I know now who’s on top and who’s on bottom in this relationship,” Fiyero chuckled, sitting on the bed next to Elphaba, “I just didn’t expect you to be the needy one, Fae.”

Elphaba quickly hit Fiyero on the arm as Galinda turned and brought the food towards the bed, placing it in front of the two.

“Really? You both are disgustifying! Talking about sexual prospects such as one would talk of the weather!”

“Oh come on, Glin. Don’t you wanna know what Shenshen and Pfannee are like in the sack?” Elphaba questioned, taking a piece of bread and biting into it viciously. 

“Well, I mean, I suppose,” Galinda said, looking towards Fiyero, “I do enjoy daily gossip. Much more than I’d admit to. That is, if you’re willing to tell, Fiyero.”

Fiyero chuckled and ran a hand through his dark hair, “They are...very interesting in bed.” He started, taking a piece of bread for himself. “You know, at first I wasn’t going to sleep with either of them. Avaric actually set the encounter in motion. He was going to be with both Pfannee and Shenshen but they insisted I join and who am I to say no.”

“Well, were they good?” Elphaba asked.

“They were fine.” Fiyero said, taking a bite from his roll, “With those two, I think it’s more about performance than efficiency though. They prefer making the right sounds instead of making the right moves if that makes sense.”

“Oh it makes sense, believe me,” Galinda stated, “From what I’ve heard just passing their door on occasion, it’s all about theatrics with those two.”

“So what now?” Elphaba said, “Avaric seems to think you and Shenshen are a thing.”

“Yes and Shenshen does too apparently,” Fiyero responded, “Which is very interesting because I’m pretty sure I spent more time with Pfannee last night.”

“You mean more time in Pfannee.”

“Elphaba!” Fiyero and Galinda said at the same time.

“What? You guys wanted me to be more open and outgoing with you. You’re getting your wish.”

“Be careful what you wish for,” Galinda said, rolling her eyes.

“Oh come on,” Elphaba smiled, “You love new me.”

“Oh do I?” Galinda questioned.

“Yes,” Elphaba responded, “Contrary to popular belief, I am very funny, my sweet.”

“I can tell,” Galinda smiled, leaning in and placing a quick kiss on Elphaba’s lips. Fiyero smiled at their interaction, happy that his friends were happy.

“So how many times did you fuck?”

“Elphaba!” 

“Way to ruin the moment, Elphie!” Galinda said.

“Yeah, Fae! Come on, is sex all you think about?”

“Yes,” Elphaba and Galinda said in tandem.

Fiyero laughed and stood up, walking around the room to see the new furniture Galinda had conjured that morning.

“Did you go shopping?” he said, pointing out the table the two had shared breakfast at earlier.

“Oh! No, I conjured that! I’ve been working on my spells and in doing so, I think I’ve accidentally started redecorating the entire room.” Galinda responded with a smile.

“What’s next?” Fiyero asked with a chuckle, “A fireplace? A theater? A full kitchen?”

Elphaba snorted at the thought of Galinda constructing a brand new home for the two. One day, she thought. 

“No,” Galinda responded, “But a fireplace does sound nice. Especially on cold winter nights like the ones predicted for later next month.”

Galinda stood from the bed and made her way to her desk, taking her training wand from her purse. She muttered a spell and pointed towards the furthest wall of the dorm, producing a large stone fireplace, complete with wood and flame. Elphaba and Fiyero looked at her amazed.

“Galinda…”

“What? It’s just a simple construction spell, you guys!”

“Yes, my sweet, but even I don’t know how to do that.” 

Galinda giggled and made her way towards the bed, kissing Elphaba once again.

“One day I’ll teach you, dear!” She smiled, picking the food up from the bed, “Now, let’s go enjoy the fire.”


	17. Chapter Seventeen

The night continued on with laugher and light, witty banter. So this is what it was like to have friends, Elphaba had thought to herself, smiling at her girlfriend and Fiyero. Elphaba had rarely ever had a friend, excluding Nessa of course, but that was only due to twisted fate. If Nessarose hadn’t been the green girl’s sister, would she still have wanted to be her friend? Elphaba had thought of that on more than one occasion. Surely her sister loved her, she assumed so anyway, but did she like her? Would she be kind to her if their situation were different?

“Elphie,” Galinda whispered, interrupting the green girl’s inner monologue. 

“Yeah, Glin?”

“Look.”

Galinda pointed to where Fiyero was once sat. The tall Vinkin was now curled into a ball on the floor, asleep, grasping a red pillow Galinda had conjured for him to improve the quality of his comfort. The blonde giggled, taking a piece of Elphaba’s hair in her hand, beginning to twirl it.

“For such a strong, powerful Winkie, he sure does sleep peacefully.”

Elphaba gave a small smile in response.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Hm?” Elphaba questioned, wrapping her arm around the smaller girl.

“You’re thinking about something. You make a face when you think.”

“What kind of face, my sweet?” Elphaba smiled.

“I don’t know!” Galinda responded, “Just, a thinking face! Like you’re really trying to dissect something to the last possible detail.”

Elphaba laughed lightly, pulling Galinda closer towards her. She briefly kissed her forehead and looked into her girlfriend's eyes.

“I’m just thinking about things, Glin.”

“What kind of things?”

“I don’t know. Relationships.”

“Our relationship?” Galinda questioned.

“No, not our relationship, my sweet,” Elphaba started, “However, now that you bring that up. I do have something to ask you that I was thinking about earlier while Fiyero was talking about Shenshen.”

“Oh no,” Galinda sighed, “Is it something sexual?”

“No, Glin, it’s not. I promise.” Elphaba laughed. She moved her arm away from her girlfriend, much to Galinda’s dismay and turned to face her fully, “Do you think we’re moving too fast?”

“What?” Galinda responded confused, “What about Fiyero and Shenshen would make you think you and I are moving too fast?”

“Well, I mean, Shenshen and Fiyero slept together once and now she thinks they’re together somehow. I suppose that just made me think of us because, well, we’ve only slept together once and we did outwardly hate each other up until two days ago, even if it was a misinterpretation of our feelings for each other. I don’t know what I’m trying to say here. I know I love you because I loved you far before the night of the ball and while I don’t know a great deal about you, I do know a lot about you just from being your roommate. Though I suppose there is a lot of very important information I don’t know like your middle name and blood type and such. But then do people know all of those things before they get into a relationship or do they learn it after? How much should you know about a person before you begin to date? How long should you wait after you express your initial attraction to each other before making things official? I’ve never been in a relationship before, so I’m not sure the time frames. And you’ve been in relationships before and you’ve been with other people before and are we supposed to talk about those past relations or never talk of them and-”

“Elphie,” Galinda smiled, putting her hand on Elphaba’s arm, “You’re rambling, dear.”

“Sorry.”

“No, do not be sorry, love. You have nothing to apologize for,” Galinda began to run her fingertip up and down the green girl’s arm, just as she knew her girlfriend loved, “The thing about relationships is that there are no rules. Sure, things happened very fast between us, but that’s just how they happened for us. It’s different for every relationship.”

“Okay,” Elphaba responded with a slight smile, “I just wanted to make sure I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Of course not, Elphie!” Galinda exclaimed, “I would have told you if something made me uncomfortable.”

Galinda moved her hand to cup Elphaba’s cheek, running her fingertip over a still slightly red blister. “And as for my past endeavors, middle name and blood type, if you would like to know those things, all you have to do is ask. I’m an open book for you, my love.”

Elphaba smiled in response, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend quickly before pulling back.

“Alright. Middle name?”

“I don’t suppose I have one,” Galinda responded, “In Gillikin, we take on both our father and our mothers last names, though I usually only use my mother’s maiden name. I think Galinda Upland has much more of a ring to it than Galinda Arduenna, don’t you think?”

“Arduenna, huh,” Elphaba said to herself, “Blood type?”

“I haven’t the slightest idea,” Galinda giggled, “I’m sure my momsie and popsicle know though. I can request that information if you’d like.”

“No, no, that’s alright, my sweet,” Elphaba said, shaking her head, “We can hold off getting that information.”

Elphaba took a brief pause, breaking eye contact from her girlfriend.

“My past encounters?” Galinda questioned, lovingly, knowing Elphaba was too shy to admit she was curious about who her girlfriend had been with prior. 

“Only if you’re comfortable telling me, my sweet. I don’t want you to feel pressured into disclosing any information you don’t want to share.”

“I told you, Elphie, I’m an open book,” the blonde smiled, taking Elphaba’s hand in her own. “I was first with a boy from back home named Xache who I had a silly summer fling with. It wasn’t anything serious. He wasn’t trying to court me or anything but he was sweet and he was kind and we just saw each other all summer and would...well we would just have a good time. We were freshly sixteen, so there wasn’t much more we wanted to do. He left to go to some far off boarding school once Fall came which ended things between us. Then there was Milla. She lived a few homes down from me. I actually think she ended up coming to Shiz as well.”

Elphaba tightened her grip on Galinda’s hand.

“No need to be worried, Elphie,” Galinda giggled, “It wasn’t anything serious. Again just some meaningless fun.”

Elphaba nodded slightly, allowing Galinda to continue.

“Let’s see, then there was Byron and Freddrick.”

“Separately?” Elphaba asked.

“And at the same time,” Galinda responded honestly. Elphaba’s mouth dropped open in slight shock.

“What? Sex isn’t seen as such a taboo in Gillikin, Elphie!” Galinda stated with a smile, “Do you take issue with my past sexual endeavors?”

“No, of course not, my sweet!” Elphaba responded quickly, “I just didn’t expect you to be so...experienced.”

Galinda laughed, clutching her girlfriend’s hand tighter, “And then after those two came Mickkei, Gavyin and of course, the best of all, Miss. Elphaba Thropp, Third Descending.”

“Are you sure of that, my sweet?” Elphaba snorted, “We’ve only been together once and you didn’t even let me touch you. What makes you think I’m best of all?”

“Because, Elphie,” Galinda whispered, moving closer to Elphaba’s ear, “No one has ever been able to get me as wet as you have.”

Elphaba gulped and Galinda laughed, placing a slow kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek and bringing her hand up to stroke the green girl’s side.

“Glin, please,” Elphaba moaned quietly, “Fiyero’s asleep right next to us.”

“I know,” Galinda growled, placing a trail of kisses down Elphaba’s neck.

“Galinda please,” Elphaba whimpered, “As much as I’d like to...right now, it’s not...we can’t…”

“I know,” Galinda smiled, placing a final kiss to Elphaba’s neck and making her way back up to look into her girlfriend’s eyes, “I just like making you frustrated, dear.”

“You also apparently like more than the company of one person at a time,” Elphana stated, “Confirming my suspicions from earlier tonight in the bathroom.”

“We all have things that make us tick, Elphie,” Galinda smiled, “Yet, I’m not sure what yours is yet.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint, my sweet. But, I don’t think I have one.”

“Oh?”

“To be completely honest, I didn’t realize I had a sex drive until two nights ago and I can barely remember it. I think I just always assumed I’d never have relations with anyone so why even bother to give into any urges I had.”

“Wait, so you mean to tell me you’ve never touched yourself?” Galinda asked.

“No,” Elphaba said shaking her head, “I mean, I’ve certainly thought of trying it but…”

“But what, Elphie?”

“But I didn’t want to experience something I would only ever feel coming from my own hands.”

“Oh, Elphie!” Galinda exclaimed, throwing her arms around her girlfriend, “That’s a horribly sad way of thinking!”

“Yes, well, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Glin but I tend to be a horribly sad person most of the time.” Elphaba responded.

“Elphie…”

“Well, used to be,” Elphaba said, looking into her girlfriend’s eyes, “Not so much anymore.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Elphaba woke up to the feeling of her girlfriend lovingly kissing her forehead.

“Elphie,” the blonde whispered, “You need to wake up, my love. We have class soon.” 

“Fivemoreminutes,” she grumbled, flipping herself over so her face was tightly pressed into the pillow below her. 

Galinda smiled and giggled, lightly placing her body on top of the green girl’s and wrapping her arms around her cover enclosed frame. 

“Oh come on, Elphie! You’re always the first one up and out the door! What has gotten into you, love?”

“I don’t have to avoid you now.”

Galinda lifted her head to better look at the girl beneath her, a pang of hurt striking through her chest. “Elphie, were you trying to avoid me before all this?”

“What?”

“Elphie, look at me.” Galinda said, sitting up fully and gently pulling Elphaba to face her, “You said you were trying to avoid me.”

“Well, yeah, Glin. We didn’t exactly like each other before so I assumed things would just be better if I gave you your space.”

Galinda looked at Elphaba with a frown. She opened her mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted by the door to the girl’s bathroom opening. 

“What is it with your water pressure that’s so much better than the one at Briscoe? Do you think it’s intentional,” Fiyero said, exiting the bathroom in just a towel. 

“Oh Oz, please put some clothes on, Yero.” Elphaba groaned, closing her eyes. 

“Really, Fae? Not a fan of what you see?” Fiyero smiled, rubbing his hands over the diamond encrusted pattern on his chest.

“Fiyero, I am a lesbian. Please.”

“So!” Fiyero retorted with a laugh, “Just because you only enjoy the company of women does not mean you can’t tell when a man is attractive, Fae! Surely you don’t have that issue, Galinda.”

“Well I like both men and women, Fiyero, so it is a bit different for me,” Galinda said bluntly. She stood from the bed and made her way to her desk, picking up her training wand and waving it ever so slightly. A brand new, blue and white outfit appeared on the edge of the desk closest to Fiyero. “Here, a change of clothes so you don’t have to wear your dirty ones from yesterday.”

Fiyero smiled and took the pile, making his way back into the bathroom and closing it behind him to change. Galinda looked back to Elphaba.

“You really need to get up, love. We have to leave within the next half hour if we’d like to make it to Dr. Dillamond’s class on time.” 

Galinda walked across the room to Elphaba’s closet, taking out one of her frocks and laying it on the back of her chair. 

“Galinda, I’m sorry if I made you upset with-”

“We’ll talk about it later, Elphie. Okay?” Galinda said. She walked back towards the bed and extended her hand to her girlfriend to help her out from under the covers. Elphaba smiled and took the blonde’s hand, standing in front of her. “I love you, you know.”

“Yes, I’ve heard,” Elphaba smiled, leaning down and capturing her girlfriend’s lips in a sweet kiss.

“Do you two ever stop kissing?” Fiyero said from the doorway of the bathroom, thankfully now fully clothed.

“Very rarely,” Elphaba said with a smirk. She moved away from Galinda and past Fiyero, making her way into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Fiyero looked towards Galinda and immediately noticed something was off.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing,” Galinda responded.

“You’re not very convincing, Galinda.” Fiyero laughed. He walked over to the girl’s bed and sat on it’s edge, patting the space next to him. Galinda smiled slightly and walked towards the bed, sitting next to him. “Now do you want to tell me what’s really going on?”

“I don’t think I’m a very good person, Fiyero.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because,” Galinda sighed, “I brutally bullified my girlfriend for weeks for absolutiary no reason other than just...it made people like me more. But it hurt her. And we haven’t talked about it at all and now Elphie and I are together and, it’s just...not even four days ago I was the person making her life the hardest. I was terrible to her, just awful! And she told me this morning when I was trying to wake her up that she used to avoid me-”

“Yes, well you didn’t exactly like each other in the slightest,” Fiyero interrupted, “I remember at the Oz Dust before she arrived you said some...less than kind words about her.”

“Exactly! And now I feel horrible! Just so self absorbed and shallow. I’m not good like you or Elphie.”

“Excuse me,” Fiyero said, “I happen to be genuinely self absorbed and deeply shallow.”

Galinda lightly laughed and brought her hand up to cup Fiyero’s cheek, “No, you’re not. You are polite and kind. You have such a goodness in you, Fiyero which is something I wish I had within myself.”

“Galinda, we all make mistakes,” Fieryo started, “Some of us a bit more than others but what matters is how we learn to grow from those mistakes. You’re just in the process of learning. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Oh, Fiyero,” Galinda said, flinging her arms over the tall Vinkin, enveloping him in a tig hug. 

Elphaba opened the door to the bathroom and walked into the main room of the dorm, overhearing the end of Galinda and Fiyero’s conversation. She quickly, but quietly closed the door behind her again so the two would not hear it close, placing her back to it and sliding down to the cold tiled floor beneath her. What were Galinda and Fiyero talking about? Why did Galinda feel she had made a mistake? Was she regretting being with Elphaba?

“Calm down, Elphaba,” the green girl whispered to herself, “She loves you. You know she loves you. There has to be a perfectly reasonable explanation.”

There was a light knock on the door behind Elphaba followed by the sound of her girlfriends loving voice, “Elphie! Come on, my love. We’ve got to get going!”

“Coming,” Elphaba muttered, nervously. She took a deep breath and stood up, preparing herself to open the door and get on with her day.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Dr. Dillamond’s class went by fairly quickly however Elphaba could barely pay attention to the lesson thanks to her girlfriend. Galinda had continuously run her hand up and down the green girl's leg throughout the entirety of the session making understanding even a single word the old goat said nearly impossible. 

The two had broken apart once the class had ended, Elphaba venturing off to the Life Sciences building and Galinda making her way back to the dorms to freshen up before lunch, promising to meet her girlfriend in the school’s cafeteria once one thirty had rolled around, though as Elphaba hurriedly walked into the bustling lunchroom, Galinda was nowhere to be seen.

“Elphaba,” the green girl heard from over her shoulder. She turned to see Nessa wheeling into the cafeteria with Boq pushing her chair, smiling dopely at the tragically beautiful girl. Elphaba smiled to herself, happy that her sister had found someone who adored her. Nessa deserved that.

“Nessa, Boq.” Elphaba said, “How are you both?”

“Fine thank you, Elphaba,” Boq responded with a smile, “Your sister and I were about to eat if you’d like to join us.”

Elphaba looked around the cafeteria one more time in search of her girlfriend but still could not seem to find her. “Yes, thank you. I’d like that.” 

The group made their way to an empty table. Boq pushed Nessa in, removing a chair to make room for her.

“I’ll go get our meals so you don’t have to worry about the line,” Boq said to Nessa.

“Oh, Boq, are you sure?” 

“Of course, darling.” Boq responded with a smile. He leaned down and kissed the top of Nessa’s head before turning to Elphaba, “Shall we?”

“You are very good to my sister.” Elphaba said as the pair walked from the table. They stopped at the end of the lunch line, grabbing trays as they waited to make their way to the buffet bar.

“Well of course,” Boq replied, “Your sister is wonderful, Elphaba. Truly wonderful. These past few days have been some of the best in my life.”

“Huh. I always thought you had feelings for Galinda,” Elphaba pondered aloud.

“Well, I did,” Boq responded shyly, “But once Galinda asked me to escort Nessarose to the dance, well, something changed. I really got to get to know your sister and we have lots in common. We both are devoted to The Unnamed God. We both love cuisine and ancient art. We have similar upbringings.”

“Well similar in location. I can imagine they were quite different stylistically considering we grew up in my grandfather’s lavish Colwen Grounds estate and you call the Wend Hardings area home, correct? I tend to remember the three of us playing together in the Flatlands between the two on summer evenings. It certainly would be something for a Wend Hardings Munchkin to be romantically associated with someone from Nest Hardings, let alone the Grand Eminents granddaughter.”

“Oh, Elphaba, it’s not like that!” Boq interjected, “I-I-I’m not trying to court Nessarose for an established increase in social standing or power! I truly-”

“Boq,” Elphaba smiled, looking at the nervous Munchkin next to her, “I’m only teasing. I know your intentions with my sister are pure. And besides, I would have much rather grown up in Wend Hardings with you than in stuffy old Colwen Grounds.”

Boq let out a deep breath and smiled back at the green girl, “You know, Elphaba, you’re not as Wicked as people say you are. I’d even go as far as saying, you’re not Wicked at all.”

“Well, while I appreciate that very much, Master Boq, please do not let anyone else know of my good intentions. I have a reputation to uphold!” 

The pair stepped up to the counter. Elphaba picked up a well dressed salad and a cup of tea, looking over her shoulder to see if Galinda had arrived. Still, the blonde was not there. Maybe she was just running late, Elphaba thought to herself. She reached down again, adding a chicken and roasted pepper sandwich and putting it on her tray along with a side of fries and a cold tea, one of Galinda’s favorite lunchtime meals. Boq looked up from his filled tray puzzled.

“Oh, Elphaba, I already got food for Nessa.”

“No, this isn’t for my sister,” Elphaba responded, “I’m taking it for Galinda. She said she would meet me here after my class. I wouldn’t want her to have to wait in line when she arrives.”

The two picked up their trays and started making their way back to their table.

“Oh yes! I saw you two dancing together at The Oz Dust.” Boq smiled, “Does this mean you two have officially buried the hatchet?”

Elphaba was about to respond when she was rudely interrupted by a loud, condescending voice.

“Oh, Elphie!”

Elphaba and Boq turned to look at the table closest to them. There sat Avaric, Crope, Tibbett, Shenshen and Pfannee. Elphaba rolled her eyes in response.

“Elphie, why so much food?” Avaric sneered, “That sure is an awful lot for one green bean.”

“Yeah!” Shenshen responded with a laugh, “I didn’t know frogs could eat chicken.”

Everyone at the table laughed in tandem, causing Elphaba to become extremely angry.

“This isn’t for me,” she spat back, “It’s for Galinda.”

Avaric began to laugh even harder, almost falling dramatically from his seat. “Oh this is rich! The green bean doesn’t know!”

“She thinks Galinda is her friend! That’s hilarious!” Pfannee announced.

Avaric stood from the table amongst the laughter and walked towards Elphaba, taking the sandwich off her tray and taking a bite from it.

“Hey!” Elphaba protested.

“Oh don’t worry,” Avaric said with his mouth full, “Galinda won’t be needing lunch today.”

“And why would that be?”

“Because she and the Winkie were just in town on a lunch and shopping date!”

Elphaba’s eyes widened. “What?”

“You didn’t hear?” Tibbett started, extremely nicer than the rest of the group, “Fiyero’s holding another ball next week for the girls transferring to Shiz from Harrington. He whisked Galinda away a few hours ago for an afternoon of shopping.”

“It was very romantic,” Crope said blissfully, “What a man Fiyero is. Galinda is very lucky.”

“So very lucky,” Shenshen and Pfannee said with a sigh.

“I believe they got back a couple of minutes ago,” Avaric said with a smirk, “Probably making good use of your empty dorm right now.”

Tibbett gave Elphaba a sad look, almost like he knew what was going on. Elphaba placed her tray down on the table in shock and took a few steps back.

“Elphaba,” Boq said concerned.

“Excuse me,” Elphaba all bust whispered, turning and running out of the cafeteria, the sounds of booming laughter from Avaric, Shenshen and Pfannee following her out.


	20. Chapter Twenty

“I can’t believe you!” Elphaba yelled, all but breaking through the old wooden dormitory door. Galinda turned, opening her mouth slightly so as to question her fuming girlfriend, but instead was met with another violently perfected attack. “You and your blissful blonde brain, your oblivious disregard for anything other than yourself. Your lack of care for the people you claim to hold dear. I trusted you! I opened myself up to you and for what? For a sick twisted little game? For your own entitled, selfish gain?”

“Elphie, please. What on earth are you talking about?”

“Oh come on, Galinda. Don’t start playing dumb now - now that everyone in school is talking about your little lunchtime rendezvous with Fiyero. Did you stop to eat at Tilly’s? Was it the same table we sat at? Third in by the window, your favorite spot because of the way the sun hits the white linen, it makes you feel like you’re in a meadow of bliss. Does he know that? Did you give him the same explanation you gave me?”

“Oh sweetheart.” Galinda stood and walked towards Elphaba, crossing the threshold into her side of the shared space. She reached out to grab the distraught girls green hands but they were ripped away from her as soon as contact was made.

“Don’t touch me,” Elphaba spat, refusing to make eye contact with nothing but the ground below her.

“Elphaba, I only went to town with Fiyero today because he needed help picking out a suit for the dance Friday. He wanted something new to try and impress the girls visiting from Harrington.”

“And I’m sure he’s impressed you as well hasn’t he? Wasn’t it you who was so taken by him the first few days of last week? How his hair glistened in the sunlight. How his height was so much greater than your own. How his body seemed perfectly chiseled beneath his uniform!”

“Elphie-”

“Oh and I’m sure you had such a wonderful time forgetting all about me and the past weekend we spent together. Oh, how wonderful it must be to not have to be with the weird green disappointment now that your prince charming has finally given you the time of day! Now that you’ve fixed your horrible mistake!”

“Elphie, what are you-”

“I heard you this morning talking to Fiyero! All about how you made a mistake being with me! Was that when he asked you to be with him? Was it before or after your embrace? And why not tell me? Hm? Still lead me on, touch my leg in class, make me feel loved when instead, all you want is Fiyero!”

“Elphaba, stop!” Galinda yelled. Elphaba took a step back and looked at the smaller girl, almost shocked at the sudden outburst. She had never heard Galinda raise her voice so intently. Sure, the blonde was partial to a high pitched squeal when she found something particularly amusing or an ear shattering cry when she didn’t get her way, even her confrontation in the bathroom at Peach and Kidneys was intense but this, her current state of anger was something unbenounced to the taller girl. It almost frightened her.

“Why must you do this? Elphaba Thropp, listen to yourself. You are going on about how I have somehow betrayed you and your trust, deciding to take up with a man I see as nothing more than a friend because of what? A lunchtime rumor?”

Galinda moved closer to Elphaba, pulling her face towards her own. She was instantly met with those deep blue eyes she had come to long for.

“No one, and I mean no one, will make me feel the way you do. Do you hear me? I have never in my twenty years felt this way and I don’t intend on starting over with someone else. You work yourself up so much and for what? All it does is just make you question everything you’ve come to know as true.”

“Then what about this morning?” Elphaba asked.

“Elphie,” Galinda started with a sad expression, “This morning, I was talking to Fiyero about what you said. About how you would avoid me at all costs before the Oz Dust and...and it just broke my heart because I know I was horrible to you. I was the reason for your torment. I was the reason everyday was spent avoiding our room and now, fully understanding how I feel about you and loving you so much...I would...I don’t understand why you would want to be with someone who has made your life miserable. You’re too good for me. And I am so incredibly sorry. I know sorry doesn't fix what I have done but-” 

Elphaba placed her hand over Galinda’s, keeping it in its place on her cheek. “I love you, Galinda. I am in love with you and that’s all that matters now.” 

Galinda pulled Elphaba’s face towards her own, lightly bringing their lips together. She felt Elphaba sigh into the kiss, knowing full well she had somewhat calmed the older girls nerves. 

She pulled away and smiled, pushing a stray black hair behind Elphaba’s ear. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things about you and Fiyero. I should have known better” Elphaba said, looking into Galinda’s pale baby blues.

“I know you are, sweetheart.” Galinda said with a small smile, “But the next time you go accusing me of cheating on you, I swear you’ll receive more than a light sparring.”

“That was light?” Elphaba chuckled. 

“Well hopefully for your sake, that’s the worst it will ever get.” Galinda leaned up and gave Elphaba a quick peck on the lips again before removing her hand from the side of her girlfriend’s face and turning towards her mirror.

“Did Fiyero find a suit for the dance?” Elphaba asked, trying her best to smooth things over.

“Well,” Galinda started, brushing through her hair with her hands, “not at first. He was dead set on this awful teal and gray striped suit. It was absolutely horrendous, I could not believe it! You’d think with the way he dresses normally he’d have some sort of knack for fashion.”

“I guess it’s a good thing he brought you then, isn’t it.”

“My thoughts exactly!” Galinda reached to the side of her desk, grabbing whatever lip gloss she came in contact with first. “After arguing with that thick skulled boy for about an hour and a half, he finally agreed to try on just a simple, chestnut brown suit.”

“And the results?”

“Absolutely marvelous!” Galinda turned to see Elphaba standing cross armed. A pout drawn across her dark features.

“Oh not like that! You know what I meant, dear. I just have a lot of opinions about fashion and when somebody looks spectacular-”

“You must tell them?” Elphaba interjected.

Galinda placed her lip gloss back down on her desk and moved towards Elphaba, unwrapping her arms and placing them around her neck.

“Well, Miss. Thropp, I do tell you when you look absolutely stunning don’t I? I’d even bet that I tell you most. Far more than I tell any of my friends whether it Shenshen or Pfannee or Fiyero.”

“You certainly do tell me how much you appreciate my appearance despite it being so gastly.” Elphaba responded with a laugh.

“Not gastly. Beautiful.” 

Elphaba lent down to kiss the smaller girl once again but Galinda quickly slipped from her grasp causing Elphaba to groan at the lack of contact.

“And, I may or may not have a surprise for my beautiful girl.”

“Hopefully that surprise involves you and our bed, my sweet?”

“Oh Elphie! Is that all you ever think about?” Galinda lightly smacked Elphaba on the arm causing the taller girl to feign hurt.

“No, but it’s my favorite thing to think about.” She smirked in return.

Galinda shook her head and laughed to herself. “I may or may not have picked you up a little something while we were out today.” 

“Oh, Glin, please. No more gifts, my love.”

“Nonsense!” Galinda exclaimed, moving towards her closet. “You are my girlfriend, and being Galinda Upland’s girlfriend means you get surprised with gifts once in awhile!”

“More like all of the while!” Elphaba sat down on the bed and crossed her legs beneath her. She watched as the smaller girl pulled a small black bag from the back of her closet and turn to face her again. “You get me gifts all the time!”

“Not all the time, Elphie. We’ve only been together a few days.”

“Yes and in that time you’ve managed to not only take me out to dinner but you also spent quite a lot on a new book set for me.”

“Those weren’t gifts Elphie!”

Elphaba’s right eyebrow shot up as she sat wondering how Galinda was planning on spinning her current declaration.

“And how were they not gifts, my love?”

“Well to begin, I paid for both our dinners so it could not have been a gift considering I also ate.”

“I could have easily paid for myself, Glin.”

“Yes, but that would have made it hard for the kind waiter who helped us. Two separate checks on a bill with only two meals?”

“Sounds self explanatory to me.”

“Regardless! And the books, my dear, were-”

“A gift.”

“No! A necessary transaction for a woman whose most important love in this world is that of ink and page.”

Elphaba looked directly into Galinda’s eyes, making sure the smaller girl understood what she was about to say. “No, not most important. Very important, yes. But never as important as you.”

“My, Miss. Elphaba. You’ve gone soft.” Galinda replied with a giggle. She swiftly walked over to the shared bed and took a seat next to Elphaba, placing her head on the green girl's shoulder and holding out the bag. “Now please. Open your gift Elphie. You won’t regret it, I promise.”

Elphaba rolled her eyes and smiled, taking the bag in her hands. She carefully took the red tissue paper out and moved to fold it to save it for later.

“What are you doing, Elphie?” Galinda questioned.

“The paper is so pretty, I feel bad throwing it out.” Elphaba started looking down at her hands. “I’ve never been given a gift this nicely presented...I’ve never really been given many gifts at all.”

Galinda kissed her cheek in response. “Well get used to it, darling. From here on out, you’ll be gifted with packages as exquisite as you are.”

Elphaba smiled and reached inside the bag, careful not to crumple or disturb its shape. She soon found herself with her hand on something soft to the touch. She slowly pulled the object out to reveal a small pink jewelry bag which she opened to reveal a dainty silver band.

“A ring?”

“Look at the inside, love”

Elphaba turned the ring to see the word “unlimited” engraved on the inside of the ring in a small, cursive font.

“Just like my love for you, you, Miss. Elphaba Thropp, are unlimited.”


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: CHILDHOOD TRAUMA/PARENTAL ABUSE

“Galinda…”

The blonde smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek lovingly, giggling at the sweet, tenderness of the action. She took the ring from Elphaba’s hands and carefully slid it on the green girl’s pointer finger.

“There. Perfect,” she whispered to her girlfriend.

A single tear ran down Elphaba’s face, burning the girl slightly.

“Elphie, no!” Galinda panicked, wiping the tear away before it could do any more damage, “Why are you crying?”

“I…” Elphaba looked up at Galinda, into her deep blue eyes and gave her a sad smile, “Is this what it’s like to be loved?”

“Sweetheart-”

“My father hates me,” Elphaba blurted out unexpectedly, “And he has a good reason...it’s my fault..”

“What?” Galinda asked, slipping a piece of hair behind her girlfriend’s ear, “What is?”

“That my sister is the way she is,” Elphaba responded, locking eyes with the floor beneath her, “You see, when our mother was carrying Nessa, our father began to worry that the new baby might come out…”

“Green,” the two girls said in tandem. Elphaba nodded and continued on.

“He was so worried he made our mother chew milkflowers day and night, only it made Nessa come too soon, with her...little legs all tangled. And our mother...never woke up. None of which would ever have happened if not for me.”

“But that was the milkflowers fault, not yours,” Galinda said.

Elphaba scoffed and stood from the bed, walking towards Galinda’s desk. She turned towards her girlfriend, but refused to make eye contact, crossing her arms and leaning her back against the desk for support. 

“Growing up was...well it wasn’t easy for me. Obviously because of my appearance. But my father, well, he never forgave me for.....killing our mother. After she died, he could barely look at me. He was already ashamed of having an abomination such as a green skinned monster for a daughter and my mother's passing did nothing but add anger to the mix. While my grandfather did tend to have a small soft spot for me, he was rarely home, always off somewhere in Oz meeting with other leaders and monarchs, so I was always left with my father. And you know how he loves Nessa. How he would do anything for her. Well, with the same intensity as the love he holds for her, he hates me just as much. Celebrations would come and go. I wasn’t allowed to celebrate my birthdate. If I so much as mentioned it, my father would strike me and send me to my room without food for the rest of the day. He said he didn’t wish to remember the wretched day I was born. Lurimas came and went. My grandfather again was rarely home for the holidays, needing to make appearances all over Munchkinland, so my father was left in charge. I wasn’t allowed to join in the celebrations on those days either, I was left in my room with a plate of scraps and not much else.”

Elphaba shifted her weight, looking up and out the window, tears streaming down her face, leaving lines of bright red in their place.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m telling you all this. I don’t want your sympathy or your pity, I’m not looking for those things. I...It's just very hard for me to receive gifts and love and believe that you want to be with me because I’ve never really received anything like this in the past. And our time together this past weekend was, just so special and meaningful to me and I love you so very much, Galinda and I have been trying this whole time to just let myself be happy and let myself believe I deserve you and that maybe, I am allowed to be loved but these thoughts and the images from my past replay in my head when good things happen and I am so scared of ruining this and making a mess of you and us and I just…”

Elphaba finally looked towards Galinda. The blonde girl sat at the edge of the bed staring intensely at her. Her eyes were bloodshot, buckets worth of tears running down her porcelain face. She looked so incredibly pained to hear of her girlfriend's past. Elphaba let out an audible sob, her lower lip quivering as she tried her best to speak.

“I just love you so much,” she finally said, falling to the floor in violent tears. She almost immediately felt soft arms wrap around her shaking frame. “I’m just so grateful for you. I love you. I love you. I love you.”

“Elphie, shhhh,” Galinda whispered to her girlfriend lovingly, trying to calm the green girl, “It’s okay, my love. I’m here. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Galinda kissed Elphaba’s forehead and pulled her closer, so much so that the green girl was practically sitting in her lap.

“But you will,” Elphaba cried, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s torso, “Lurimas is in two months time and of course I expect you to go home, I would never want to keep you here with me. You deserve to be with your loving family. But my father sent me a letter two weeks ago, already preparing for the holidays and he said that Shiz sent word that students were allowed to stay during the break should they need to. He instructed me not to come home, to just assure Nessa was brought to our carriage in a timely manner. And Nessa’s birthdate is approaching which coincidentally is also the date I killed my mother-”

“Elphaba, you are not responsible for your mother’s passing.” Galinda interrupted, “If anything, it’s your father’s fault for making your mother chew a poisonous flower throughout her pregnancy!”

Elphaba sobbed harder into her girlfriend’s chest, the water hitting Galinda’s skin and immediately reminding her of the green girl’s condition. “Elphie, stop!”

Elphaba looked up at Galinda confused. 

“Your skin!” Galinda panicked. She lightly pushed Elphaba from her lap and ran to the bathroom to grab the girl’s oils. Elphaba stood and laughed sadly.

“Oh what does it matter, Galinda. My skin is hideous enough as it is. What’s more than a few burns to add to the mix?”

Galinda hurried out of the bathroom with the oil bottle in hand, perfectly labeled. She pushed her girlfriend back, so she was sitting on their bed and opened the bottle, generously applying the liquid to Elphaba’s face.

“It matters because you’re hurting and I’d assume possibly damaging your eyesight!”

Elphaba sighed at Galinda’s touch, grabbing onto the girl’s wrist to stop her actions briefly. 

“Would you prefer it if I wasn’t green?”

“Elphaba-”

“I’m asking you a serious question, Galinda.”

“Absolutely not!” Galinda responded, moving her hand from Elphaba’s grasp so she could put a few more drops of oil on her girlfriend’s face. She closed the bottle and dropped it on the bed next to Elphaba, taking the green girl’s face in her hands. “I love you exactly the way you are, Elphaba. You are beautiful, just like this. Though I would prefer if you weren’t horribly allergic to water, but maybe Madame Morrible could help us with a spell that could-”

“Oh no!” Elphaba interrupted, “Madame Morrible’s seminar! We’re supposed to be there at two thirty.”

Elphaba and Galinda both looked at the clock. Two fifteen. They only had a few minutes. 

“Galinda I can’t go. Not like this. Emotionally, physically I-”

“It’s okay, we can skip.”

“No!” Elphaba said, “No, it’s your first day! You can’t skip it, Galinda.”

“But I need to be here-”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Elphie-”

“Please, Glin.” Elphaba put her hand on Galinda’s cheek, “I would feel awful if you missed it on account of me. Please go. Tell Morrible I’ve fallen ill or something.”

Elphaba stood from the bed, walking towards Galinda’s desk. She picked up the blonde’s training wand and bag and handed it to her.

“Okay, but I will be back as soon as it’s over. Alright?”

“Yes, I know, my sweet.”

“We’re not finished talking about all this, okay. I want to be here for you, Elphie.”

“I know, Glin. I appreciate it.”

Galinda walked towards her mirror and looked at her bloodshot eyes. She took her training wand and waved it ever so slightly, fixing her makeup, hair and eyes with a single movement. She turned back to Elphaba and briefly kissed her once, twice, three times.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I’ll be back in a few hours. I promise.” And with that Galinda turned and left the dorm.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Galinda rushed down the long corridor towards Madame Morrible’s classroom. 238. 238. It had to be around here somewhere. Galinda looked at the room numbers as she passed. 226. 227. At least she was on the right track. She turned her head back to the hallway in front of her just in time to see herself colliding with the Winkie prince she had spent the past afternoon with. 

“Galinda! Good Oz, are you alright?” Fiyero said, reaching his arm around the small girl to keep her from falling.

“Yes, yes thank you, Fiyero,” she responded, “I’m so sorry, I’m running late for Madame Morrible’s seminar.”

“Isn’t Fae supposed to be with you? I thought she was also a part of her seminar?”

“Yes,” Galinda said, straightening herself out, “She’s just having a rough day. She thought it would be best if she stayed home.”

“That doesn’t sound very much like her at all.”

“Well you know Elphie. She lets things bottle up until she just...explodes.”

Galinda took a deep breath. Fiyero could tell something was off with the small blonde and he wanted to help. Sure, the Winkie had made plenty of friends throughout his life. Wherever he traveled, whichever school he ended up at, people just seemed to flock to him. Loving him. Adoring him. There was something different about Galinda and Elphaba though. Something he couldn’t quite understand.

When Fiyero initially arrived at Shiz he was of course drawn to Galinda. Why wouldn’t he be? She was by far the most beautiful girl in school. She was delicate, well mannered. A proper woman of the courts, not that it mattered much to the Winkie. While dating outside of Vinkin rule wasn’t frowned upon, most men would already be promised to a woman of another tribe, making relations between those engaging in Vinkin/Non-Vinkin partnerships just that. A matter of brief sexual relations. And while Galinda was beautiful and certainly worth the companionship, Fiyero knew he wouldn’t have been able to bed the girl and then leave once his marriage arrangement was to be completed. Galinda had deserved much more than that. That’s partially why the Winkie was so grateful that Elphaba had swooped in and stolen the smaller girl away. They deserved each other. They deserved committed love, for as long as they desired it. Fiyero smiled down at Galinda, removing his hand from her back.

“Would you like me to go check on her?” he said politely, “I can stay with her until you return.”

“Are you sure?” Galinda asked.

“Of course,” he responded, taking Galinda’s hand in his own and squeezing it assuringly, “Anything for you two.”

Galinda smiled and kissed Fiyero briefly on the cheek before continuing her sprint down the hallway. Fiyero watched as she ran away, laughing to himself. How was it that she could run so fast in heels? Shaking his head, Fiyero turned and walked out of the building, making his way towards Crage Hall. Now, how was he supposed to get in? He had all but scaled the building the previous night, food in hand, and swung himself through the second floor window as gracefully as possible. But now in broad daylight, those Vinkin learned skills wouldn’t be as useful. How else could he get into the building?

“OH FIYEROOO!” 

Fiyero turned and saw Pfannee and Shenshen hurrying towards him, their arms linked together. This was his way in.

“Hello ladies!” He said with a smile, walking up to the pair. He stopped in front of the girls and took both of their hands, kissing the back of them one after the other. “Where are you two lovely ladies off to on such a beautiful day as this?”

“We were just heading back to our dorm,” Shenshen giggled, placing her hand on Fiyero’s bicep.

“Care to join us?” Pfannee said with a smirk.

“I would love to,” Fiyero responded, holding out his arms for the ladies to take. Shenshen and Pfannee giggled to each other and each chose an arm, walking with the Winkie towards their dorm.

“How was your day with Galinda?” Shenshen asked.

“Yes! How was it?” Pfannee said.

“Well, it was a lovely afternoon between friends,” Fiyero stated honestly.

“See, Shen, I told you! Fiyero and Miss. Galinda are just friends, nothing more.”

“You thought otherwise?” Fiyero questioned.

“Well of course we did, Fifi,” Shenshen said causing Fiyero to scrunch his face in disgust. He hated that nickname. “She is a beautiful girl, quite possibly the most beautiful at Shiz.”

“Now don’t sell yourselves short girls. You two are also just as beautiful.”

Shenshen and Pfannee both squealed in excitement at the compliment.

“Well if you think so, Master. Fiyero,” Pfannee started, “Perhaps we can ask Miss. Galinda if she’d like to join the three of us sometime.”

“Four of us if you include Master. Avaric,” Shenshen smirked.

“Well, thank you ladies, but I’m not sure if group companionship is really Miss. Galinda’s cup of tea,” Fiyero laughed, looking at the girls.

“Oh believe me it is,” Shenshen said bluntly.

“We’ve heard plenty of stories, especially from Miss Galinda herself.” Pfannee chimed in.

Huh, Fiyero thought to himself. Maybe Galinda wasn’t as delicate and inexperienced as he had thought. The three continued their trek to Crage Hall, arriving at the front entrance shortly. Pfannee opened it with her key while Shenshen kissed Fiyero lightly on the neck.

“I hope you understand the reason for our invitation,” she whispered.

“I do now,” Fiyero lied, turning his head to look at Shenshen, “But unfortunately for now, I must decline.”

“Oh but why?” Shenshen pouted.

“My sincerest apologies ladies,” Fiyero said, slipping past the two into the corridor of the first hall, “But I must meet with Miss. Elphaba.”

“The green bean?” Pfannee questioned in disgust.

“Yes,” Fiyero responded, “She has some notes from last week's lesson that I could use. Perhaps I’ll stop by after my visit though.”

Shenshen and Pfannee giggled at the sentiment. They looked at each other and walked towards Fiyero, stopping next to him.

“We hope you do,” Pfannee said as she and Shenshen leant up to kiss Fiyero on each of his cheeks. He smiled in response and turned to the steps that lead to the second floor, hurrying up them. He quickly walked down the second floor hallway and stopped outside of Elphaba and Galinda’s door, knocking lightly on the old wood.

“Fae?” he said.

There was no answer. The young prince began to worry, thinking Elphaba had left to go off and do something reckless, that is until he heard a stifled groan come through the door. Was Elphaba okay? Was she hurt? Fiyero had no time to think! He grabbed the door handle and pushed the slab of wood open.

“Fae! Are you…”


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

“Fae! Are you…”

“Fiyero!” Elphaba jolted upright from her position on her bed, quickly throwing the bottom of her frock over her exposed lower half, “What the fuck? Don’t you knock?”

“I did! I didn’t hear you respond!”

“Do you always barge into dorms when there’s no response after you knock?” Elphaba said, standing from the bed and crossing her arms, “Or is this now just an assumption of your unannounced admittance into my home considering Galinda and I were nice enough to let you stay here the other night?”

“I’m sorry, alright! I heard you groaning and I thought you were hurt!” Fiyero responded, “What...were you doing anyway? Were you…”

“I highly doubt that’s any of your business. And besides, I think it’s pretty obvious what I was doing.” Elphaba sighed and moved towards her desk, looking for anything to distract her. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Galinda asked me to come and check on you while she was in class,” Fiyero said, running a hand through his hair, “She said you were in some sort of emotional distress?”

“Well I was,” Elphaba stated, turning back to look at the Winkie, “I was and I was trying to remedy it.”

“I could tell,” Fiyero smiled. Elphaba rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the newly constructed fireplace Galinda had made for the room.

“Well, come on then,” Elphaba said, motioning to Fiyero to join her, “You can’t be my emotional babysitter from all the way across the room.”

Fiyero laughed and walked towards Elphaba. They both sat down on the rug lined floor beneath them and smiled at each other. Elphaba looked towards the windows of the dorm, the light pouring in and illuminating the harsh red lines below her eyes. 

“Fae, your face!”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Elphaba said with a sad smile, “I don’t cry much for obvious reasons so when I do finally allow myself a moment of outward sorrow I have to face the painful consequences. Just one of the perks of being cursed I guess.”

“Do you really think you're cursed?”

Elphaba breathed out a heavy sigh, “Maybe? I mean, how many green people do you know of, Yero? My whole life I’ve just been this outsider, hated by people before they even know me based on my verdigris and it just...it just starts to get to you, you know? And Galinda is just this perfect, beautiful, beloved, princess of the Uplands. Everyone loves her. Everyone wants to be her or be with her and it’s just really hard to convince myself that she wants me.”

“I know what you mean,” Fiyero said, “Obviously I don’t know what it’s like to be green. But I do know what it’s like to have people treat you differently because of your skin pigment. Us Vinkin’s are usually cast out, seen as dirty, tribal, uncultured. Especially in places like the Uplands and Shiz. I’m surprised so many have taken kindly to me here, and then I remember…”

“Remember what?” Elphaba questioned.

“Sometimes people aren’t kind to you on account of who you are. Sometimes they are kind to you on account of how you could help advance their status. I’m a prince. A Winkie prince but a prince nonetheless. It can be challenging to tell who actually likes you and who likes what being with you does for them.”

“I’ve never thought of that.”

“Galinda may be going through some of the same feelings you know,” Fiyero said. He shrugged at Elphaba, crossing his legs underneath him, “She is loved by everyone, yes, but she also is in a position of great wealth. Her father is a high member of the courts in Gillikin, her mother is on the board of the Uplands High Society Club. She grew up with extremely strict rules regarding what she could and could not do, say, eat, like. She also may feel in some capacity like she is used by others. She may not feel like she can be her true, honest self because of her upbringing.”

“Hm. I’ve actually never thought of that.” Elphaba said aloud, soon finding herself deep in thought. How could Galinda feel those things? Surely it was possible, but how could her girlfriend, a woman who had lived such a charmed life, feel that way? “How do you know so much about Galinda’s home life?”

Fiyero laughed and once again ran a hand through his dark brown curls, “She gets pretty talkative when she drinks. Especially at The Oz Dust. I think she was trying to impress me with her past.”

“She’s never been that talkative with me while she was drunk.”

“Yes, well that’s most likely due to the fact that she’s focusing on doing other things to you while drunk,” Fiyero laughed.

Elphaba quickly smacked the Vinkin's arm, making him laugh even harder.

“Really Fae, come on! I thought you were stronger than that!”

“I am!” Elphaba replied, “And if I really wanted to hurt you, I could.”

Fiyero laughed again and smiled. “So tell me, Fae, how is Galinda in the sack?”

“Fiyero!”

“What? You said you would tell me once it happened!”

“No, you said I would tell you.” Elphaba responded.

“So, he said she said, whatever it may be,” Fiyero grinned, “So?”

“So what?”

“How is she?”

“Oh sweet Oz, Fiyero!”

“That bad huh?”

“No!” Elphaba protested, “No she’s absolutely astonishing! She’s excellent!”

Fiyero gave Elphaba a smug smile.

“You just tricked me into telling you.” Elphaba stated.

“Yes I did, Fae.” Fiyero smiled, “Yes I did. Now tell me, what does Galinda have to say about your skills.”

Elphaba scoffed and turned her eyes to the floor, focusing on the carpet beneath her.

“Fae?”

“I’m not sure,” she replied quietly.

“Oh come on, you can’t be that bad!”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just...I haven't…”

“Haven’t what, Fae?”

“I haven’t touched her yet.”

“Oh.” Fiyero looked at Elphaba confused, “Well, why?”

“I’m not sure,” the green girl responded, “I’m just nervous I suppose.”

“Nervous of?”

“Being bad? Disappointing her?” Elphaba looked up at Fiyero, “She’s had quite the bit of experience-”

“Yes I’ve heard.”

Elphaba shot Fiyero a confused look.

“Shenshen and Pfannee told me. They said we should invite Galinda the next time we all “have fun” together.”

Elphaba cleared her throat, anxious of the thought of her girlfriend having sex with people other than herself, “Yes well, I don’t want her to regret being with me if I’m not good.”

“So you’re just never going to touch her?”

“No! I want to! Believe me, Yero, Oz do I want to.” Elphaba retorted, “I’m just nervous is all.”

“Well then you should tell her,” Fiyero said, putting his hand on the green girl’s arm reassuringly, “I’m sure if you’re open with Galinda she’ll talk you through it.”

“Yeah,” Elphaba smiled, “I hope so.”


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW

Galinda walked down the long corridor to her dorm and stopped outside the front door. She took a deep breath out, pausing to give herself a moment alone before she crossed the threshold into the space. Her first meeting with Madame Morrible went worse than expected. The old woman was crass and rude to her, visibly upset that Elphaba hadn’t attended the course. Even as Galinda explained that Elphaba had “fallen ill”, Madame Morrible refused to look at the blonde, half listening to her excuse. 

They started the lecture with wand work. Simple ways of holding and moving a wand. Things Galinda was already well aware of. Madame Morrible insisted on going over the techniques however, exclaiming that while Galinda may have read a thing or two about wand work, there was no possible way she was as skilled as she thought.

The course droned on. Three hours of wand technique with no spell casting whatsoever. Galinda was fairly certain this was Madame Morrible’s way of punishing her for wishing to be a part of the seminar. The seminar ended with the head Shiztress handing Galinda three beginner books to read on wand working and starter spells, three books she had already read long ago. Not wanting to create waves, Galinda just smiled, thanked the old woman for her time and excused herself from the classroom, dead set on getting home and into the arms of her loving girlfriend.

But could she do that? The blonde knew Elphaba was having a rough day. She had never seen the green girl so emotional. So distraught. It broke her heart to say the least. Could she confide in her girlfriend or would it be...selfish? The last thing Galinda wanted to do was make Elphaba’s day even worse. 

Galinda took a deep breath once again and opened the unlocked dormitory door. She walked inside and closed it behind her, turning to see Elphaba and Fiyero sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace talking. They both looked up at her and smiled.

“Well,” Fiyero started standing up. He extended a hand to Elphaba and helped her off the floor as well. “It seems my services are no longer needed.”

“Thank you for keeping me company, Fiyero,” Elphaba said with a smile. She found herself walking towards the tall Vinkin, wrapping her arms around him in an awkwardly spaced hug.

Fiyero chuckled and hugged her back. Once she pulled away, Fiyero walked towards Galinda and placed a light kiss on her cheek. “She’s all yours.”

And with that, Fiyero left, closing the dorm door behind him. Galinda looked at Elphaba and gave her a small smile. She walked to her desk, placing her books down on it and sighed. She quickly felt two soft arms wrap around her torso and a sweet kiss placed behind her ear. 

“What’s wrong, Glin?” the green girl whispered from behind her. 

Galinda turned around, placing her back against the desk and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck. She pulled Elphaba closer to her, capturing her lips in a slow, meaningful kiss, pulling away ever so slightly to look Elphaba in the eyes.

“Are you alright, Elphie?”

“I am now, my sweet,” Elphaba sighed, kissing the tip of Galinda’s nose, “I’m sorry, I just get really overwhelmed sometimes. I didn’t mean to-”

“Shhh,” Galinda said, quickly kissing her girlfriend again, “You never have to apologize for having emotions, Elphaba. Just please, when something is bothering you in the future, please tell me. No matter how small or irrelevant you think it may be, please just let me know what’s going on so I can try and help.”

“I will. I promise.”

Galinda smiled and kissed Elphaba again. “Do you want to continue talking about it, love?”

“No, it’s okay,” Elphaba responded, “I just needed some time to calm down.”

“Did Fiyero help with that?” Galinda asked.

“Well, while he was good company, he did happen to walk in on my attempt to de-stress,” Elphaba chuckled.

“What do you mean?” Galinda said, confused.

“Remember the other night when you asked if I had ever...touched myself,” Elphaba said.

“Yes, you said you never have.”

“Yes, well. I figured that trying to might have been a good way to loosen up.”

“Elphie, are you telling me that Fiyero walked in on you touching yourself?” Galinda laughed. 

Elphaba shook her head and laughed in tandem, wrapping her arms tighter around her girlfriend's waist. “I don’t think he saw anything! We should just make sure that the door is locked from here on out.”

“I see,” Galinda smiled, “What a shame it is.”

“What is?” Elphaba asked.

“Well for Fiyero, that he didn’t see anything,” Galinda started, “You are quite the sight, Miss. Elphaba.”

Galinda leaned forward again, pressing her lips to her girlfriend’s. Elphaba kissed her back, bringing one hand up to caress her soft creme cheek. The green girl kissed her way down to Galinda’s neck, biting down right on the blonde’s pulse point.

“Elphie,” Galinda moaned in a whisper. 

“Yes, my sweet?” Elphaba growled back, placing another string of passionate kisses and nips to her girlfriend’s neck. She ran a green hand down the blonde’s leg, causing the smaller girl to tremble. Elphaba laughed, bringing her hand back up, moving it underneath Galinda’s skirt, feeling an instant wetness. “Sweet, Oz, Galinda. How are you already soaked? I’ve barely done anything to you?”

“I told you the other night, Elphie. No one can turn me on as much as you can,” Galinda groaned, “And, it’s been awhile since someone has touched me like this.”

“Oh?” Elphaba questioned, “And just how long has it been, my sweet?”

Elphaba ran a single fingertip up Galinda’s silk covered folds, causing the blonde’s breath to hitch in her throat.

“Four or Five months,” she breathed out shaikly.

“Mmm,” Elphaba said, kissing Galinda’s cheek, “Perhaps we should move this to the bed, Glin.”

“No,” Galinda moaned.

“No?” Elphaba responded confused. She began to remove her hand from under her girlfriend’s skirt when the blonde grabbed her wrist, stopping the action.

“I can’t even make it to the bed,” Galinda growled, moving the green girl’s hand back to her center, “I need you to fuck me right here.”

Elphaba smirked and pressed a gentle kiss to Galinda’s lips.

“I don’t know how to do this, Glin. I’ve never…”

“It’s okay, Elphie,” Galinda smiled. She took her girlfriend’s hand and helped her move aside the final piece of fabric in front of where Galinda needed Elphaba to be. She moved the green girl’s hand up her slit, showing her exactly how she wanted to be touched, “I’ll show you.”


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Elphaba and Galinda fell back onto their bed laying breathless next to each other. They turned towards each other and smiled, Elphaba quickly finding her way into her usual position between the blonde’s arms. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Elphaba whispered.

“Of course,” Galinda replied. She looked down at her girlfriend, running her fingertips up the taller girl's arm, causing her to smile into Galinda’s naked chest.

“Why me?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You could have anyone, but you chose me.”

“Well I don’t think you gave me much of a choice,” Galinda laughed, “You were very persistent, love.”

Elphaba’s eyes widened in fear. She quickly shot up into a seated position, all but violently removing herself from Galinda’s embrace, “Oh Oz, I’m so sorry, Galinda. I didn’t mean to make you feel like you had to be with me. That was never my intention, I-”

“Elphaba no,” Galinda said, sitting up to better look at the green girl next to her, “I’m sorry, that was a terrible joke to make.”

Galinda took Elphaba’s hands in her own and brought them to her lips, lightly kissing below her green knuckles. 

“You’re the only person who has ever truly loved me,” Galinda said with a soft smile, “You’re the only person who’s ever held me accountable for my actions. You see me, for who I am, for who I was and you called me out on it. No one has ever done that to me before.”

“So you love me for calling you out for being an asshole?” Elphaba questioned.

Galinda chuckled lightly, “I suppose so.”

“Huh,” Elphaba said, “You don’t hear that one everyday. I highly doubt it’s normal to fall in love with someone who seems to outwardly loathe you.”

“And, when has our relationship been even remotely normal?” Galinda giggled.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and moved forward, leaning in to capture her girlfriend’s lips in a sweet kiss. Galinda smiled, bringing her hand up to cup the green girl’s cheek before slightly pulling back to look into her deep brown eyes.

“So, what now, my sweet?”

“Well,” Galinda started, “we could stay in bed all night or, we could get up, go get something to eat in town and continue our ravenous love making later.”

“Hm,” Elphaba said, “Well, as much fun as the latter sounds, I think I’d much rather stay and bed and make love to you again now.”

Galinda giggled at the statement and leaned forward to meet her girlfriend in another perfect kiss. She wrapped her arms around the green girl’s neck and gently brought herself up and across Elphaba’s lap, straddling the girl with her legs on either side of her girlfriend’s. Elphaba smiled into the kiss, dragging her hands down Galinda’s smooth skin, stopping at the pale girl’s lower back. Elphaba took her hands and gingerly moved them around to Galinda’s front, resting them on her hip bones and rubbing her hands along them, causing Galinda to moan.

“Glin,” Elphaba moaned, ready to move her hands further down her girlfriend’s body. The green girl began to gently slide her hands south, but was soon interrupted by a loud grumbling sound. Galinda pulled away from Elphaba and looked at her confused.

“Elphie? What was that?”

“I’m not sure,” Elphaba responded. 

The two waited in silence for a beat and soon enough, the grumbling sound returned.

“Elphie, is that your stomach?” Galinda giggled.

Elphaba put her hand to her gut, feeling the rumble inside it. “I suppose so.”

“Well, how much did you have to eat today, darling?” the blonde asked.

“Well, I had…” Elphaba thought back through the day, realizing that she hadn’t actually consumed anything throughout the entirety of the morning or afternoon. She had tried to eat at lunch but of course ran out of the cafeteria before she could. “I haven’t had anything to eat today.”

“Elphaba!”

“I forgot!”

“Yes but this hardly is the first time you’ve forgotten to eat, Elphie!” Galinda responded, “Just last week, you barely ate just an apple or two a day. Sometimes even less if you were studying.”

Elphaba looked at Galinda confused. “We weren’t together last week. How do you know that?”

“Oh, Elphie.” Galinda said, moving a strand of hair out of Elphaba’s eyes, “Just because we weren’t together romantically doesn’t mean I haven’t noticed things about you. I mean, we do live together, my love.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes.”

“And what else have you noticed, my sweet?”

“Well,” Galinda started, “You rarely eat as is but it just gets worse when you’re studying or stressed. My assumption is because you get so focused on your work that you can’t think of much else. You need to hold onto something when you sleep, usually your pillow was the sole object of your affection but now, I have taken its place, which I am quite happy about. You always read something three times: once to read it fully, a second time to take notes and a third for good measure. You squint your eyebrows when you’re frustrated. When you’re really deep in thought, you bite your lower lip and you use a headband when reading so any stray hairs won't get in your way.”

Elphaba looked at Galinda in shock, “Wow, Galinda. I didn’t even know half of those things about myself.”  
“There’s a lot you don’t know about yourself,” Galinda said, pressing a quick kiss to Elphaba’s lips. She dismounted her position from on top of the green girl and made her way off the bed, walking towards her closet to take out a fresh dress for the evening, “But I love you regardless, my Elphie.”

Elphaba smiled and shook her head, following in her girlfriend’s footsteps and making her way off their bed. She walked up behind Galinda and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade. “I love you too.”

Galinda turned around and looked at Elphaba. She reached up and cupped one of her Emerald cheeks, smiling brightly at her. “Good. Now get dressed. We need to get you some food.”


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Elphaba and Galinda made their way down the long cobblestone main street of Shiz’s small town square hand in hand. Sure, they were given a few confused glances and on occasion a whisper or two as onlookers crossed their path, but Elphaba was fairly certain the backlash was in favor of her skin rather than the hand holding. Women of Gillikin, especially women living in Shiz and anything North of the small college town were known to be extremely affectionate. Still, Elphaba couldn’t help but feel the distorted looks from others burned heavier at the simple touch. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Galinda whispered, noticing something was troubling her girlfriend.

“Nothing,” Elphaba responded.

Galinda shot her a knowing look but continued walking without saying anything. She knew if her girlfriend wanted to address what was bothering her, she’d most likely want to do it in the comfort of their own home. 

“So, what would you like to get for dinner, Miss. Elphaba?” she smiled.

Elphaba smiled back at her girlfriend and her use of the teasing honorific. “Well, Miss. Galinda, I’m quite fine with anything. Just as long as we can take it home instead of eating in the restaurant if that’s alright. I don’t know how much more socialization I can take for tonight.”

“Of course,” Galinda frowned. She didn’t want Elphaba to feel she had to hide herself away from the world. The thought itself hurt her desperately, “How about Lucky’s on the corner? They have really good vegetarian options, last I remember.”

“Whatever will make you happy, my sweet.” Elphaba said, squeezing the blonde’s hand lovingly.

Galinda smiled to herself and continued to pull Elphaba down the street. She was about to turn the corner towards the restaurant, when something caught her eye.

“Elphie,” Galinda said, letting go of the green girl’s hand. She walked to the side of the road towards the object. A white wooden sign pointing right towards the front door of what Galinda assumed to be an apartment building sat in front of her and in big black painted letters it read: Showings All Night! Great Places at Great Values! Come See For Yourself : Apartments 2C, 3C and 5B. Galinda turned towards her girlfriend, a wide smile drawn across her face.

“What?” Elphaba asked knowingly, “Glin, come on. We can’t just barge in.”

“And why not? It’s what the sign says, isn’t it?”

“Honey, we don’t have an appointment.”

“The sign didn’t say you needed on,” Galinda responded. She walked towards Elphaba, wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s neck and giving her best puppy dog eyeing pout, “Please, Elphie. We’ll be quick.”

Elphaba rolled her eyes, “Fine. But don’t get any ideas. We do have a dorm we’re paying for you know.”

Galinda squealed in excitement, clapping her hands together before grabbing Elphaba’s and pulling the taller girl through the front door of the building. They made their way down the first floor hallway to a small elevator shaft and made their way inside, Galinda taking it upon herself to hit the 5th floor button.

“Glin, there are two more apartments to see on lower floors?” Elphaba said, questioning her girlfriend’s choice.

“I know, but the nicer apartments are usually on the top floors, Elphie.” Galinda smiled back.

Elphaba chuckled to herself as the elevator doors closed. The ride to the top floor was bumpy to say the least, Elphaba being almost certain that the car would stop halfway up leaving her and Galinda stuck all night. Thankfully however, the elevator managed to power through and open up on the 5th floor as promised. The two girls made their way out of the car and looked down the hallway of front doors.

“Which one was it again?” Elphaba asked.

“5B, which is…” Galinda walked down the hallway a bit with her girlfriend close behind, stopping in front of a faded green door, “Here!” 

The numbering on the door was rusty and old matching the stains on the off color wood in front of the two. Elphaba took a deep breath, ready to hear her girlfriend’s disappointment when they opened the door. Surely Galinda was expecting a place much nicer than this. The apartment building was old, worn. It wasn’t new or shiny or up to an Upland’s standards in the least bit. Elphaba was still confused as to why Galinda even wanted to look at the space considering the outside appearance of the structure. She was surprised that the elevator shaft and peeling hallway paint hadn’t made the blonde want to turn around immediately. 

“Are you ready?” Galinda asked, taking Elphaba’s hand in her own.

“Of course?” Elphaba said confused, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“It’s just, this is the first ever apartment we’re going to be looking at together, Elphie.”

“Well we’re not really looking at it,” Elphaba stated, emphasizing looking as she spoke, “You know we have no intention of moving.”

“No, I know,” Galinda responded, “But we will one day. After we graduate we’ll have to move somewhere and we’ll be looking at loads of apartment’s together. This one is just our first. Even if we have no intention of moving in.”

Elphaba looked at Galinda in slight shock, her mouth open the tiniest bit. “You really want that with me?”

“Of course I do, Elphaba.” Galinda said, rubbing her finger back and forth on the back of her girlfriend’s hand, “I love you.”

The blonde leaned forward, capturing Elphaba’s lips in a sweet kiss, pulling away slightly to look into her deep brown eyes. 

“Shall we?”

Elphaba smiled and nodded in response as Galinda turned and pushed open the heavy door in front of the two. The pair walked into the apartment and immediately stopped to take in their surroundings. The space was small but not smaller than the girls imagined. It was a one bedroom with a small living area attached to an even smaller kitchen. The floors, though hardwood, were warped and slanted, cracked at their edges. Galinda walked further into the space, peaking through the door to the bedroom. It was almost as small as the living room, the floors in the same condition. She looked at the wallpaper that hung down from above her, ripped and dirty as the rest of the apartment seemed to be. 

Galinda turned around, expecting to see Elphaba behind her but instead, found herself looking into the empty space. 

“Elphie?” she said, making her way back into the living room. She turned slightly, looking at the furthest wall from the front door to see her girlfriend standing right in front of it, looking out two big windows at the rooms end. She smiled and walked over to the green girl, wrapping her arms around her.

“You can see all of Shiz from here,” Elphaba whispered. She was in shock. Sure, the apartment was terrible. It was dirty and small and most likely far too expensive for what any reasonable person would pay for the space. But the view was astonishing. Bright blue and purple light shone in on her, illuminating her face. “It’s beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful,” Galinda said, kissing her girlfriend’s cheek. 

Elphaba smiled and turned to look at Galinda, putting a hand on her pale cheek. “So?”

“It needs a lot of love,” Galinda said, turning to look back at the apartment, “I don’t even want to see what the bathroom looks like.”

“Believe me, you don’t. I already looked.” Elphaba laughed.

“And besides. As much as I love Gillikin, I think I’d like to move more south.”

“The Badlands are south, my sweet,” Elphaba responded, “That’s outside of Ozian rule. The only people who go there are criminals trying to flee execution.”

“No, Elphie,” Galinda laughed, “I’m talking about south of Shiz. I’m talking about the Emerald City.”

“Oh,” Elphaba said, “You...you want to move to The Emerald City?”

“Yes.”

“But...it’s all green.”

“Well, Miss. Elphaba,” Galinda started, “Green just so happens to be my favorite color.”

Elphaba smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. “Then The Emerald City it is.”

Galinda quickly kissed the green girl again, talking Elphaba’s hand in her own. “Now come on, Elphie. Let’s go you dinner.”


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Elphaba awoke the next morning to the strangest day she would have at Shiz by far. She had been called into Madame Morrible’s office during Doctor Dillamond’s class, gaining a symphony of snickers and snears from her classmates. Galinda looked at her confused as she gathered her things to which the green girl had just shrugged in response, turning from the classroom and leaving. 

Elphaba walked down the hallowed halls of Shiz quietly, rummaging through the possible reasons for Morrible’s request. Had something happened to Nessa? Had her father sent another careless letter? Had she found out about her and Galinda? 

No, that was impossible. And even if the old bag had found out, what was she going to do about it? She couldn’t separate the two. Could she? Shiz didn’t have a policy against same sex couples. At least they didn’t have one advertised. But what would be the purpose of having one in the first place? Sure, some people in Oz weren’t as accepting as others but this was a university! A place for learning and expanding outlooks and opinions on life. Surely in a place like this, acceptance should be key. 

Elphaba stopped outside of Madame Morrible’s door, finding herself at the woman’s office quicker than she expected. She knocked lightly twice and stood back, waiting for it to open.

“Come in,” she heard through the door.

Following the request, Elphaba pushed open the heavy wooden door in front of her, making sure to close it once she had entered the room. She turned to see Madame Morrible standing directly in front of her, a bit too close for comfort, so much so in fact that Elphaba found herself backing up, almost pressing up against the door she had just opened. 

“Madame Morrible,” she said nervously.

“You’ve been summoned!” The old woman exclaimed, pulling a large green envelope from her robe and handing it to the frightened girl in front of her. Madame Morrible clapped in excitement, turning away from Elphaba and making her way to her desk, “I just knew you had it in you, my dear, I just knew it!”

Elphaba cleared her throat and timidly removed herself from the door, inching forward into the room and towards Morrible. She looked at the envelope in her hands, confused to what it entailed.  
“Summoned for what exactly, Madame?” 

“Well don’t just stand there!” Madame Morrible responded, flopping down in her large, satin chair, “Open the letter, dear.”

Elphaba carefully ripped open the envelope and took out a folded piece of gold paper, beginning to read it to herself.

“Read it aloud, Miss. Thropp! I would like to hear this too!” The old woman croaked. 

Elphaba nodded in response and looked back to the paper in her hands.

“Dear Miss. Thropp,” she began, “It has been brought to my attention, due to the kind words of encouragement from your mentor, Madame Morrible, that you are an exceptional young sorceress. The ability to create magic with one's own two hands is a wonderful gift as I myself know all too well. I am so impressed by what Madame Morrible has told me that I would like to personally invite you to my palace in The Emerald City where we may further discuss your talents and the possibility of a full time position working beside me during the remainder of your time at Shiz and continuing after your graduation. I have already discussed transportation and lodging with Madame Morrible, making your trip as painless and easy as possible. I look forward to meeting with you Elphaba. Signed, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.”

“Ah yes, Miss. Thropp, what did I tell you?” Madame Morrible exclaimed excitedly.

“Is...is this real?” Elphaba questioned, looking at Morrible in shock. 

“Oh very real, my dear. Very real indeed!” Madame Morrible responded, “Now, as noted, The Wizard and I have planned for you to travel to The Emerald City this coming Thursday. The train from Shiz should take two days to arrive and The Wizard has been generous enough to pay for a first class cabin for your trip. Once you arrive in The Emerald City, a carriage has been arranged to transport you from the train station to your hotel which, again, The Wizard has been kind enough to book you a room in one of the fanciest, five star hotels in all of Oz! From there, you will have the rest of the day to explore the city and then the next day you will meet with The Wizard at the palace at 10am sharp! Your transportation home will be figured out after your meeting.”

Elphaba listened to each of Madame Morrible’s words in complete and utter shock. Was this real? Was this really happening to her of all people? Meeting The Wizard. Possibly being offered a job with The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Was this all a sick prank? A joke Morrible conducted to keep her grounded?

“Oh and Miss. Thropp, there is one more thing.” Madame Morrible stated, “Since The Wizard is so wonderful and generous, he has allowed me to grant you one wish in regards to your trip. Whether it be a luxury spa treatment or on call butler service-”

“I would like to bring Galinda Upland with me.” Elphaba said, interrupting the old woman. 

Madame Morrible stopped and pursed her lips, smacking them together in disgust. “Miss. Thropp, it has come to my attention that you and your roommate have worked out some of your differences, however, inviting her to accompany you on a trip such as this-”

“You said I was to have one wish granted,” Elphaba interrupted again, “This is my wish. I would like to bring Galinda Upland with me. She is not only a wonderful companion but also one of your sorcery students, an extremely advanced one at that. Perhaps The Wizard will find us both useful. Not to mention, a luxury first class cabin and hotel stay is more than well equipped to fit both Galinda and myself.”

“Fine, Miss. Thropp,” Madame Morrible responded, “As you wish.”

The old woman flicked her wrist, magicing the door to her office open. 

“I will see to it that Miss. Upland also has a ticket for the trip. I will explain more to the two of you later in our seminar. Now please, run along. It is lunch after all.”

Elphaba nodded in response and practically ran out of Morrible’s office, hurrying down the hall to the cafeteria. She needed to find Galinda, immediately.


End file.
